


Проклятие Поттером

by Eonen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonen/pseuds/Eonen
Summary: Автор: Emphatic SirenПереводчик: Eonen (lady.eonen@gmail.com)Бета: lost girlРазрешение на перевод: ЕстьЖанр: Юмор / РомансЗадание: Затяжное проклятиеРейтинг: RОригинал:http://www.geocities.com/thetwobroomsticks/PotterCurse.htmlДисклеймер: История написана на снарри-игры 2007 в послевоенной команде. Ни автор, ни переводчик не претендуют на права Дж. К. Роулинг, а также ее издателей, не получают за свои труды наличными и тратят время исключительно на радость читателей – любителей снарри.Краткое содержание: Северус Снейп проклят и потому совершает невообразимо низкие поступки. Виной тому, разумеется, Поттер. Впрочем, Снейпу не привыкать: все проблемы в его жизни уже давно начинаются и заканчиваются присутствием в ней Поттера.





	1. часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Potter Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324762) by Emphatic Siren. 



В самом деле, Северусy стоило поменьше думать о том, что он сделал с Поттером. Тогда не произошло бы инцидента с Ролоадо, да и Поттер на натворил бы глупостей, спровоцировав Северуса на столь же безрассудный поступок, а маленькая девочка из Хаффлпаффа сохранила бы истинный цвет своих волос.

Но тогда того, другого события с Поттером тоже бы не случилось, а его исход Северуса вполне устраивал. Вполне! Поэтому можно было предположить, что все сложилось именно так, как должно было. Если, конечно, полагаться на чертовски безотказное, хоть и нелепое, везение Поттера.

Северус искренне удивился, когда понял, что вполне готов с ним смириться.

&&&

\- Я изучил результаты ваших анализов, - Йоханссен собрал распечатки исследований в стопку и несмело кашлянул.

Йоханссен с отличием закончил частную магическую школу в Бельгии, а теперь работал под началом у одного из лучших целителей волшебного мира, Макса Фон Гейделькремера. Его рекомендовали как исключительно опытного практика. Северус специально обратился за помощью именно к нему.

\- И что же?

Целитель снова прочистил горло:

\- Мы обнаружили поврежденные нервы – результат многочисленных пыток проклятием Круциатус. Рекомендую вам пройти несколько сеансов физиотерапии, а вдобавок назначу зелья, восстанавливающие нервную систему.

\- А другое проклятие?

Йоханссен пошелестел результатами анализов.

\- Сначала позвольте задать вам несколько вопросов.

\- Вы – человек, привыкший находить ответ на заданный вопрос, не так ли? Я знал, что поступаю правильно, придя к вам.

Йоханссен не нянчился с персоналом, отличался доскональностью в опытах и никогда не ошибался, ставя диагноз. На Снейпа было сложно произвести впечатление, но бельгийцу это почти удалось.

Целитель смущенно порозовел и опустил бумаги на стол

\- Благодарю вас. М-да. Что ж, не будем тратить время. Расскажите о сути своих отношений с профессором Поттером.

\- Мы не состоим в отношениях, целитель Йоханссен, мы с ним просто коллеги.

\- Тогда почему в тот вечер он находился в ваших комнатах?

Северус поерзал в кресле.

\- На что вы намекаете?

\- Ни на что. Я просто пытаюсь представить обстоятельства, при которых ваше проклятие начинает прогрессировать.

\- Пожалуй, вопрос действительно допустимый. После ужина мы спустились ко мне и выпили по стакану виски.

\- А что, это редкое событие? Его присутствие в ваших комнатах?

\- Отнюдь. Начав преподавать, он часто заглядывал ко мне – задавал вопросы, кричал, бросался глупыми обвинениями, - но со временем остепенился и стал приходить без злого умысла. Первое время я мужественно не обращал на него внимания, но в какой-то момент понял всю тщету сопротивления. Его всегда было сложно игнорировать. С тех пор подобные вечера вошли у нас в привычку.

Йоханссен рассмеялся. Северус не понял, что именно в его словах показалось целителю забавным.

\- Э-э... прошу прощения. Продолжайте. Что же случилось тем вечером? Что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее?

\- Не понимаю, отчего вы придаете этому такое значение. Итоги вечера я вам сообщил. Что еще вам нужно?

\- Пожалуйста, сделайте одолжение. Я хотел бы узнать детали.

Северус раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Замечательно. Нет, ничего особенного не произошло. Кажется. Безусловно, он действовал мне на нервы. Но так было всегда – известно ли вам, что этот недоумок по-прежнему выделывает финты на своей проклятой метле, когда площадка для квиддича пуста? Кому еще придет в голову таким заняться? Однажды он грохнется с нее и свернет себе шею, а мне придется готовить чудодейственное зелье, которое спасет скудное содержимое его черепной коробки! А еще он постоянно спорит – о политике, управлении школой, десерте к чаю. Мерлин, да его просто не остановишь. Он даже время от времени предполагает, что одерживает в наших спорах победу. Какой вздор!

Йоханссен снова кашлянул.

\- Вас интересовали подробности. Вот я их и рассказываю. А уж симптомы проклятия, черт возьми, в них вам придется выискивать самому.

\- Разумеется, профессор Снейп.

\- Как я собирался сказать до того, как меня столь грубо прервали, вечер был вполне заурядным, но тема разговора, пожалуй, несколько отличалась от предыдущих.

\- Вот как? Чем же?

\- Мы обсуждали коллегу – само по себе это не редкость, но обыкновенно претензии к ним у нас общие. Слагхорна мы, к примеру, единогласно зовем Принцем-Лягушкой, Флитвика – феей-фигляром, и тому подобное. Я придумал несомненно гениальную кличку для нашего преподавателя маггловедения, а Поттер со мной не согласился. Мы поспорили. Поттер распинался о положительных качествах этого идиота, вследствие чего я спросил, в своем ли он уме. Ответ был не менее дерзок. Он разозлил меня до того, что я... впрочем, о том, что сделал я, вы уже знаете, - фыркнул Северус. – Потому-то я и пришел к вам, не так ли?

Йоханссен переложил бумаги с результатами анализов с места на место.

\- Похоже, он вам нравится.

Северус прищурился.

\- Кто? Поттер или тот, другой идиот?

\- Поттер.

\- Да как вы смеете... это просто... он мне вовсе не нравится, целитель Йоханссен. Чему там нравиться? Знаете ли вы, что он постоянно теребит зубами нижнюю губу? Удивительно, что она до сих пор на месте. Мантии у него всегда измяты, словно он в них спит, а его пристрастие к сладостям когда-нибудь доведет до диабета. Я уже не говорю о том, как он дышит!

\- Простите... как он дышит?!

\- Именно. Дышит он совершенно невыносимым образом. Все время через нос, и так шумно! Выпей чертову Насморочную Настойку или раскрой рот, - вот что ему нужно посоветовать. Я ведь, знаете ли, неоднократно так и делал. Но он только смеется, как будто я с ним шучу.

\- Я смотрю, вам многое о нем известно.

\- Естественно. Я весьма сведущ в психологии и то, что не постиг, наблюдая за Поттером, узнал из его беспрерывной болтовни.

\- Но тогда почему вы терпите его присутствие? Зачем впускаете к себе?

\- А почему мне кажется, что вас больше интересует Поттер, нежели я сам? Неужели так будет всегда? Даже учитывая, что за ваши услуги – недешевые, к слову сказать - плачý я, мы все равно обсуждаем только Поттера!

\- Отнюдь. Я просто... с большей точностью истолкую результаты анализов, если пойму, как вы к нему относитесь и в какой атмосфере... э-э... сотрудничаете.

\- Я терплю его; что поделаешь – привычка. Плюс он неплохо разбирается в виски. Что еще вы желаете знать? – огрызнулся Северус. – Меня утомил этот бессмысленный допрос. Вы получили искомые ответы, тогда как я по-прежнему ничего не знаю о своем проклятье.

Йоханссен бросил на Северуса сердитый взгляд и снова кашлянул.

В груди у Северуса похолодело. Кажется, ему предстояло услышать дурные вести. Проклятие убивает его! Чем еще объяснить нерешительность целителя?

\- Ну же, говорите! Не сомневаюсь, в прошлом вам не раз приходилось сообщать пациентам плохие новости.

\- В этом-то и все дело, профессор Снейп. Плохих новостей у меня нет.

\- Простите, я не ослышался? Мне почудилось, что вы сейчас сказали что-то очень забавное. Вы, кажется, осмелились предположить, будто я ошибся.

\- Видите ли...

\- Неужели вы действительно хотите убедить меня, что ничего не обнаружили?

\- Я...

\- Вы точно правильно трактуете итоги вторжения в ауру?

\- Я совершенно уверен в том...

\- Позвольте-ка! - рявкнул Северус, вырывая из рук Йоханссена результаты анализов. – К вашему сведению, моя аура – темно-фиолетовая, а не черная. Такая вопиющая ошибка могла полностью исказить ваши выводы.

\- Я прекрасно знаю, что ваша аура – темно-фи...

Северус выхватил у Йоханссена еще несколько листков и принялся их изучать.

\- А что вы скажете об итогах психологических проверок? Не станете же вы утверждать, что их результаты расположены в масштабе нормальных показателей – особенно после того, как я поступил с коллегой?

\- При всем уважении к вам, я и сам в состоянии...

\- В состоянии? Каком, интересно? Я должен был распознать в вас шарлатана! В ту самую минуту, когда узнал, что вы - выпускник частного училища. Что, не набрали вступительный балл, необходимый для зачисления в Хогвартс? – усмехнулся Северус.

\- Послушайте-ка...

\- Вы корпели над Глотком Говорливости, когда мои ученики уже создавали живую воду и аконитовое зелье. Не могу поверить, что больница имени святого Мунго набирает в штат таких некомпетентных целителей!

\- Довольно, профессор Снейп! Я десять лет проработал ассистентом Макса Фон Гейделькремера, самого выдающегося специалиста по темным проклятиям в мире!

\- Еще один прохиндей. Разве уважающий себя целитель назовется Гейделькремером? Он – либо доярка, строящая из себя врача, либо начисто лишенный фантазии мальчик по вызову*!

Йоханссен запустил в Северуса оставшимися распечатками; те закружились в воздухе, будто красочное конфетти.

\- Вон! Вон из моего кабинета! Ваш единственный недуг – полная неспособность и совершенное нежелание видеть то, что находится прямо под вашим длинным носом!

Северус вскочил на ноги.

\- Проклятие существует. Голову даю на отсечение!

\- Нет никакого проклятия!

\- Оно обязано быть! Иначе как объяснить, почему я схватил Поттера за плечи, приник к его губам и засунул язык ему в горло?

Северус рухнул в кресло, повесив голову; гладкие пряди его волос вздрагивали в такт неровному дыханию. Никогда в жизни ему не было так стыдно. Не считая того дня на прошлой неделе, когда он набросился на Поттера.

Кресло Йоханссена тоскливо заскрипело.

\- Простите, но проклятия нет. То, что побудило вас... выразить свои чувства к профессору Поттеру столь нетрадиционным способом, не имеет никакого отношения к Темным чарам. Признаюсь, я надеялся, что, тщательно проанализировав события того вечера, вы сможете взглянуть правде в глаза. Неужели вам никогда не приходило в голову, что вас влеч...

\- Проклятие есть. Его не может не быть.

\- Его нет. Простите, но это так.

Северус встал. Разгладив мантию, он провел ладонью по волосам.

Йоханссен несмело протянул ему руку. Северус окинул его презрительным взглядом.

\- Вы, сэр, мошенник наихудшего сорта. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы вас уволили. Вопиющая небрежность к выполнению своих обязанностей, неумение поставить диагноз в опасной для жизни ситуации... я начинаю подозревать, что и аттестат ваш - тоже подделка. Ничто иное не в силах послужить объяснением вашим нелепым методикам и необоснованной аргументации. Проклятие существует. Вы его просто не видите.

&&&

\- Северус?

Снейп глухо зарычал. Присутствие Поттера всерьез мешало ему упиваться своей печалью. А ведь он специально укрылся от посторонних взглядов, чтобы подуться и поразмыслить. О Поттере, кстати.

Зельевар несколько раз фыркнул в надежде, что тот поймет намек и уберется.

Поттер не убрался. Стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и чесал ухо.

\- Что вам угодно, профессор? – с преувеличенно тяжким вздохом, напоминающим хрип астматика, полюбопытствовал Северус.

Поттер колебался лишь одно мгновенье. Проклятое гриффиндорское безрассудство!

\- Э-э... ага. Я бы хотел...

\- Ваши желания не представляют для меня никакого интереса. Неужели вы не видите, что я занят? – скрестив руки на груди, Северус оперся о каменную кладку.

\- Чем это вы заняты? – поинтересовался Поттер, не в силах скрыть насмешку. – Поддерживаете стену, чтобы зáмок не рухнул нам на головы?

\- Как остроумно, профессор Поттер. Уверен, что на уроках Защиты ваши студенты только и делают, что корчатся от хохота. Я же просто пытался избежать встречи... кое-с-кем, - невысказанное «с вами» легко угадывалось в конце этого предложения.

Поттер взлохматил волосы – омерзительный обычай, неизменно приводивший Северуса в бешенство.

\- В общем, я просто хотел бы поговорить о том, что произошло неделю назад. Я пытался разыскать вас днем позже, но, по словам директора, вы взяли отгул и срочно уехали на какой-то симпозиум по зельеварению. Извините, что я...

\- Это я должен извиниться за свое поведение в тот вечер. Наша ссора имела весьма печальные последствия.

Поттер опустил голову, как будто рядом взорвалась навозная бомба, а он пытался спрятаться от ядовитых испарений.

\- Вряд ли я бы назвал случившееся ссорой. Скорее это было...

\- Не трудитесь уточнять. Я прекрасно знаю, что произошло. Нет нужды напоминать об этом. Вы и так постоянно действуете мне на нервы. Одно кусание губ и отказ от зелья для коррекции зрения чего стоит; но, как бы то ни было, моему поведению нет оправдания. Даже если учесть, как старательно вы меня провоцировали.

Брови Поттера полезли выше его преглупых ребяческих очков.

\- Ничего подобного! Да я ни словом, ни делом никогда…

\- Я всегда знал, что вам недостаточно сказать что-то один раз. Довольно разговоров о том вечере! И прекратите меня перебивать. Это невежливо.

\- Я вас перебиваю? Я... вас... перебиваю??? Ах ты, гад... у тебя ни капли...

\- Полагаю, мой проступок может быть истолкован следующим образом: я проклят.

Поттер захлопнул рот, да так, что зубы клацнули, и, склонив голову, недоуменно захлопал ресницами. Картина маслом: «Поттер не догоняет»; классический период. Северус был хорошо знаком с подобным жанром искусства – за семь лет, обучая мальчишку простейшим магическим истинам, он достаточно насмотрелся на такого рода выставки.

\- Повторить? Помедленнее?

\- Куда вы клоните, Снейп?

Вот оно. Прямое попадание.

\- Не стоит искать в моих словах подтекст – впрочем, вам его и днем с огнем не найти. Меня прокляли, глупый мальчишка. Это единственное объяснение произошедшему.

Поттер нахмурился и гневно прищурил глаза. Выглядел он сейчас крайне соблазнительно. А ведь именно такие мысли Северусу нужно было гнать прочь! Чертово проклятье убивало его – медленно, но верно.

\- Да не проклинал я тебя, ублюдок! А если бы проклял, то выбрал бы...

\- Ваши истерики утомляют, профессор Поттер. Держите себя в руках.

Поттер сжал кулаки; пальцы его побелели.

\- Так, как держите себя в руках вы? Брать пример с вас?

Слова хлестнули, точно пощечина. Снейп принял вызов и нанес ответный удар:

\- Всему виной проклятие. Поскольку я прекрасно осведомлен о каждом брошенном в меня заклинании, это, несомненно, настигло меня в бессознательном состоянии.

\- Хочешь сказать, я тебя чем-то опоил, ты, сво...

\- Что за скверный у вас характер, Поттер. Разве я намекал, будто вы подсунули мне наркотики? – Северус бросил на Поттера лукавый взгляд. – Для этого у вас нет ни надлежащих знаний в зельеварении, ни должного коварства.

Поттер задохнулся от негодования и ответить не смог.

\- Прекратите. У вас бешеный вид, вот-вот пена на губах выступит. Может, вас пора усыпить? – Северус отошел, когда Поттер, раскрасневшись и брызжа слюной, выхватил из кармана палочку. – Убери это, маленькое чучело. Я собирался уточнить, когда меня в очередной раз прервали, что в последний раз терял сознание посреди финальной битвы. Вот он – ключ к разгадке.

Поттер опустил палочку. Вид у него был растерянный.

\- Не трудитесь раздумывать, еще повредите себе что-нибудь, - посоветовал Северус, тыча пальцем Поттеру в лоб. – Вот тут. Впрочем, там наверняка вакуум не хуже космического, так что беру свои слова обратно: раздумывайте, сколько угодно.

\- Перестаньте называть меня идио…

\- Перестаньте меня перебивать! Как я уже сказал прежде, чем вы раскрыли рот: судя по всему, я был проклят во время последней схватки.

\- Этого не может быть. Нас всех тогда проверяли на…

\- Проклятие это замедленного действия, - продолжил Северус, словно Поттер его не прерывал. – Его не обнаружили после битвы. Неделю тому назад я был не в состоянии контролировать свои поступки. В том, что произошло, нет моей вины. Вы… ваше непрерывное кусание губ, шумное дыхание, вечно измятые мантии и лохматые волосы – вот истинные причины случившемуся! Ваше невыносимое поведение наверняка подстегнуло проклятие. Другого толкования событий я не вижу.

Глаза Поттера гневно сверкнули – еще одно произведение искусства, с которым Северус был близко знаком. В них совершенно особенным образом отражались солнечные лучи, придавая радужкам цвет неспелых ягод крыжовника. Необычайно красивый цвет. При мысли о сознательном подборе метафоры для глаз Поттера у Северуса разболелся желудок.

\- Вы… это… невероятно! Невероятный вы человек, черт побери, - прошипел Поттер.

\- Позвольте с вами не согласиться. Признаюсь, поначалу и меня терзали сомнения, но можете ли вы отыскать иное обьяснение?

\- Могу. Оно - в том, что вам не помешает лечение. От головы. То есть… для головы.

\- Я как раз прошел курс именно такого лечения и именно оно дало мне понять, что причина моих нынешних страданий – вы.

\- Ах ты, чертов ублюдок...

\- Я смотрю, вы меняете тактику. Как жаль, что ваш интеллект тускнеет на фоне вашей же грубости.

\- Да пошел ты в задницу, Снейп! - рявкнул Поттер, прежде чем развернуться и зашагать по направлению к своим комнатам.

На Северуса нахлынуло неодолимое желание схватить Поттера за мантию, прижать к стене и исполнить пожелание, а заодно и указать мальчишке его место – желательно посредством языка и легких покусываний.

Зельевар с усилием подавил внезапно охватившую его дрожь.

Сомнений не было. Только темное проклятие могло заставить его испытывать столь тревожные ощущения.

&&&

В том, чтобы напиться вдрызг в половине третьего дня, несомненно, были свои преимущества. По крайней мере, так сказал себе Северус, ибо именно к этому занятию он и планировал приступить. Немедленно.

В дверь постучали. Снейп не ответил, сосредоточенно разглядывая бутыль с виски. Если постараться, к пяти часам она опустеет.

Стук повторился.

\- Уходите, - отозвался Северус, уверенный, что стучит Поттер. Едва он успел наполнить стакан, стук раздался снова, а потом в дверь, кажется, затарабанили ногами. – Уходите, Поттер. Я не желаю с вами разговаривать.

Стук не прекращался. Зарычав, Северус ринулся к двери, намереваясь показать Поттеру, где скучечерви зимуют. Мальчишке не повредит основательная взбучка... сдернуть бы с него штаны да всыпать как следует... Сдернуть бы штаны... Постойте-ка... о чем это он? Ах, да. Поттер. Под дверью. Где скучечерви зимуют.

\- Что я говорил о самоконтроле, ты, бесстыжий маленький... ах, это вы, господин директор.

\- О, хвала богам, ты вернулся. Могу я войти?

\- Нет.

Слагхорн заглянул в комнату поверх его плеча.

\- Но со мной случилось несчастье; видишь ли, я...

\- У меня своих проблем хватает. Приходите в другой раз. Через год, например.

Северус попытался захлопнуть дверь, но не тут-то было – Слагхорн успел втиснуть в проем необычайно тучную ногу.

\- Какого черта...

Слагхорн воровато огляделся; удостоверившись, что коридор пуст, он оттолкнул Северуса и перескочил через порог. С виду директор был похож на обьевшуюся жабу – если от жаб может разить ананасами в шоколаде.

\- Что вам...

Слагхорн притворил дверь и навалился на нее всем телом, вытянув руки по швам и упираясь ладонями в прохладноме дерево.

\- Ты должен мне помочь, Северус. Никому больше это не под силу.

\- Вы о чем?

\- Да просто.... Ох, нет, ничего, - с мученической гримасой простонал Слагхорн. – Так, ерунда. Но мне необходима твоя помощь. Причем незамедлительно!

Развернувшись, Северус зашагал назад, в гостиную.

\- Я уже говорил вам, что отказываюсь варить Питье Полового Превосходства, а посему прошу простить, но мне пора вернуться к своему виски. Его нужно допить к пяти.

\- Я не о Питье, Северус, - следуя за ним по пятам, ныл Слагхорн. – Нет, все гораздо серьезнее. Дело в том, что я попал в затруднительное положение, а мы, слизеринцы, обязаны помогать друг другу, верно? Постой... ты, кажется, упоминал о виски?

\- Да.

\- И ты даже не нальешь мне стаканчик? Я все-таки званый гость в твоем доме!

\- Нет.

\- Вопиющая невежливость! Я в полном отчаянии. Глоток-другой поможет успокоить мои бедные нервы.

\- Это вы в отчаянии? Я чахну от давнишнего проклятия, а вы – в отчаянии? Не смешите меня.

Слагхорн охнул, будто проквакал что-то.

\- Чахнешь от проклятия? Какого? Надеюсь, не фатального?

\- Его пока не обнаружили.

\- Прости, что ты сказал?

\- Неделю назад я ездил не на консилиум по зельеварению. Простите, что слегка исказил факты. Я... я прошел серию обследований, чтобы отыскать проклятие. Эти болваны в больнице имени святого Мунго так ничего и не нашли. Впрочем, чему тут удивляться? Никудышние целители, фальшивые дипломы, вместо порядка царит полнейший хаос. Отдаться на их попечение – все равно, что доверить свою жизнь Лонгботтому.

Слагхорн вздрогнул.

\- Неужели все настолько ужасно?

\- Вы и представить себе не можете. Я знаю, что проклятие существует. Оно убивает медленно, терзая и заставляя меня совершать... низости.

Слагхорн навострил уши.

\- Ты сказал – низости?

От смущения Северус на миг закрыл глаза.

\- Да.

\- Например, вынуждает поддаться порыву надеть дамское белье и «случайно» появиться в нем на виду у квиддичной командой Слизерина?

Северус растерянно заморгал.

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Совершенно ничего. Это был неподходящий пример, - Слагхорн медлил, но в глазах его уже загорелся расчетливый огонек. – Когда тебя настигло это проклятие? Должно быть, совсем недавно – когда мы собирали шерсть единорогов в Лютом Лесу? Или в день, когда мы остановились посреди коридора, и ты оскорбил мои способности к каталогизации зелий? Может, тогда?

\- Нет. Это произошло во время последней схватки. Я в этом абсолютно уверен. То был единственный случай, когда в меня могло попасть проклятие настолько темное, что теперь я вынужден... проделывать столь презренные вещи.

\- Бывает, измажешься шоколадом, добавишь кокосовой стружки, да и ворвешься в комнаты коллеги с криком: «Сюрприз!»...

\- На что это вы намекаете?

\- Э-э... да так. Еще один неудачный пример, но... да, ты, вне всякого сомнения, прав. Это не что иное, как ужасное проклятие. Доселе неиспробованное и невиданное. Прототип! Созданный, чтобы низвергнуть самых ненавистных противников Вольдеморта. Не каждый станет его жертвой. В числе пораженных оказались избранные – ты и те, кто был с тобой рядом, вроде... э-э... меня и Минервы, упокой, господи, ее душу.

\- Да вас и близко не было, когда разгорелась последняя битва. Если не ошибаюсь, вы в это время храбро возглавляли тыл... прячась здесь, в замке.

Слагхорн на секунду замер, но тут же снова заходил по комнате.

\- Ты прав, Северус, совершенно прав. Я защищал Хогвартс до последней капли крови, а потом... помнишь ли ты, что случилось после того, как ты пал на поле боя?

\- Я очнулся в аду, только балом вместо сатаны правила мадам Помфри.

\- Нет, я имею в виду то, что произошло до этого.

Северус тихо выругался.

\- Если речь идет о том прискорбном факте, что, как мне обьяснили, вы собственноручно втянули меня в замок и дотащили до лазарета, снискав своим «героизмом» титул директора этого учреждения, то – нет, этого я не помню. Видите ли, потеря сознания нередко сопровождается легкой забывчивостью.

\- Значит, не помнишь. Очень хорошо, - Слагхорн облизнулся и с вожделением взглянул на бутыль с виски. – Полагаю, теперь ты подобреешь?

Северус наполнил свой стакан, одним глотком осушил и грохнул им по столу.

\- Нет. Я не делюсь виски. Уж вам-то это известно, Гораций.

\- Как, совсем никогда? Что ж, надеюсь, ты не из тех пьянчуг, что мрачнеют с каждым глотком. Впрочем, заметить разницу не так-то просто.

\- Ближе к делу, Гораций.

\- Ах, да. Видишь ли, после того, как я втащил тебя в замок, над нами пролетела шаровая молния – нет, скорее, огненный шар. Слепящий свет озарил все вокруг.

Северус медленно кивнул, с удивлением подумав, что в голову Слагхорна, похоже, впервые забрела дельная мысль.

\- Об этом упоминал Шаклболт. Он заметил, как к школе неслось что-то яркое. Тогда предположили, что это случайное проклятие или сгусток остаточной энергии, выпущенной во время битвы.

Слагхорн подошел поближе.

\- И к какому же выводу пришел Шаклболт?

\- Он решил, что для энергии свет казался чересчур насыщенным. Согласно его словам, это было проклятие.

\- Вот именно! – топнув бочонкообразной ногой, вскричал Слагхорн. – С поля битвы оно рванулось прямо на нас. И угодило в тебя... то есть в нас обоих. Так мне кажется. Нет, наверняка, так оно и было. Я ... тогда я не придал этому значения, но... думаю, ты прав, дружище. Ты проклят.

Наконец-то все кусочки головоломки легли на свои места.

\- Вот именно. Я проклят. Вы – свидетель.

\- Не сомневайся, старик, я верю каждому твоему слову. По сути, затем я сюда и пришел. Похоже, проклятие действует и на меня. Нужно заняться доскональными исследованиями этого феномена. Возможно, мне потребуется Зелье Забвения. Один-два флакона. Нет, лучше четыре-пять. Максимум семь.

Северус отмахнулся, ясно давая понять, что ему безразлично, чем займется Слагхорн и что присвоит, разоряя его кладовые. Заботило одно: целуя Поттера, он находился под влиянием проклятия. Другой причины не было. Оставалось лишь не допустить, чтобы это повторилось.

&&&

Даже не оборачиваясь, Северус отметил момент появления Поттера на еженедельном педсовете. Еще бы не отметить – в обществе взрослых людей аромат eau-de-мальчишка ударял в голову посильнее отбойного молотка. Поттер до сих пор пользовался стандартным хогвартским мылом. Северус глубоко вдохнул. А вот шапмунь, похоже, был из другой коллекции. С ноткой мяты. Очередное тщетное стремление укротить то стихийное бедствие, что у Поттера зовется волосами.

Краем уха слушая обрывки чужих разговоров, сидящий спиной к двери Северус привычно ожидал, что Поттер предпримет попытку поздороваться. Тот кашлянул. Снейп заблаговременно изобразил на лице насмешку.

\- Пожалуйста, передай молоко, Эдвин, - попросил Поттер.

Насмешка Северуса ненадолго угасла, но тотчас решительно вернулась на место. Стало быть, Поттер решил притвориться, что не замечает его? Что ж. Поиграем.

\- Конечно, Гарри, - ответил Эдвин Ролоадо.

Северус поджал губы. Ролоадо – что за дурацкая фамилия. А ведь сколько раз ему приходилось слышать ее от этого болтуна Поттера! Ролоадо то, Ролоадо се. Пакость какая.

\- Поможешь мне разобраться с телли-визором, Гарри? Кое-что я понимаю и сам, но очень не хочется опозориться перед учениками, - стыдливо хихикнув, попросил Ролоадо. Смирение в его голосе было настолько фальшивым, что на него не купился бы и младенец.

\- С удовольствием. И не беспокойся: гарантирую, скоро ты станешь знатоком во всем, что касается телевизоров.

Мерлин, Поттер был туп, как пластмассовый нож.

\- Замечательно. К сожалению, остаток дня у меня уже расписан. Может, встретимся вечером? Скажем, около восьми? Приходи ко мне, а я закажу на кухне что-нибудь легкое, и мы перекусим.

От слов Ролоадо так разило похотью, что Северус удивился, отчего Поттер до сих пор не таскает с собой противогаз. Неужели мальчишка не видит, что нужно этому идиоту?

\- Э-э, пожалуй, - согласился Поттер. – В твоей гостиной наверняка сквозит меньше, чем в классе маггловедения.

\- И не только в гостиной, - промурлыкал Ролоадо.

Этого Северус не стерпел.

\- Что я слышу? Преподаватель маггловедения, не владеющий собственным предметом? Ай-яй-яй, Ролóадо. Который год Поттер делает за вас уроки? Третий?

Жеманная улыбка Ролоадо сменилась гримасой отвращения, когда он взглянул на Северуса.

\- Среда не была бы средой без очередной лекции от профессора Снейпа. Опять я не угодил. Рад, что развлек вас.

\- Об этом позаботилась ваша природная глупость.

\- Замолчи, - вмешался Поттер. – Я согласился помочь Эдвину, потому что мы с ним друзья. Впрочем, что ты знаешь о дружбе? У тебя в приятелях одни галлюцинации. Вот с ними и общайся, а нас оставь в покое.

\- Спасибо, Гарри. Приятно знать, что ты на моей стороне!

Ролоадо повернулся к Северусу и окинул его странным, пристальным взглядом. Зельевару это не понравилось. Взгляд действовал на нервы.

\- Хочу напомнить, что моя фамилия произносится «Ролоáдо», - фыркнул будущий специалист по телевизорам. – Разумеется, она итальянская.

\- Скорее уж «РолоЗАДо», - проворчал Северус.

Поттер с силой наступил ему на ногу.

\- Заткнись, - прошипел он.

\- Вижу, вы сегодня вовремя, Поттер. В Лютом Лесу нынче что-то сдохло?

\- Отцепись, - яростно прошипел Поттер, с громким скрипом отодвигая стул подальше и едва не опрокидывая Флитвика.

-Ай-яй-яй, Поттер. Кое-кому не помешали бы уроки хорошего поведения.

\- А кое-кому не помешало бы отцепиться.

\- Не перестаю удивляться вашей ограниченности.

\- Начнем, пожалуй? – проговорил стоящий за кафедрой Слагхорн, лишая Поттера шанса оставить последнее слово за собой. Вот и славно. Наверняка вместо остроумной реплики в ответ Северус услышал бы следующее «отцепись» - ведь бог, как известно, любит троицу.

\- Прежде чем перейти к обсуждению будничных драм, я хотел бы поговорить о весьма печальном событии. Не далее как вчера один из наших почтенных коллег признался мне, что страдает от весьма редкого, малоизвестного проклятия, которое повлияло на его способность вести полноценную жизнь.

Северус замер, когда среди присутствующих пробежал негромкий шепоток. Да, Гораций Слагхорн был идиотом. Но ведь не до такой же степени?

\- Бред какой, - проворчал Поттер – достаточно громко, чтобы Северус его услышал.

\- Да-да, я знаю, - продолжал Слагхорн. - Кошмарная, чудовищная трагедия. Персонал больницы имени святого Мунго так и не смог поставить точный диагноз - результаты анализов слишком туманны. Исследования продолжаются, но... вполне возможно, что эта болезнь неизлечима.

По комнате пронесся очередной вихрь яростного шепота, на сей раз под аккомпанемент фырканья Поттера. Северус узнал бы этот звук при любом шуме.

\- Каковы симптомы этого проклятия, господин директор? - полюбопытствовал Ролоадо.

\- Его жертвы говорят и делают то, что им обычно несвойственно... совершают поступки, которых - будь несчастные в силах вести себя иначе - никогда бы не совершили.

Снова шепот. Северус окончательно пал духом. Неужели Слагхорн настолько глуп, чтобы назвать его имя?

\- Кто этот бедняга, господин директор? - спросил Флитвик.

Слагхорн уже раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить. "Нет, - мысленно взмолился Северус. - Нет, нет, нет, ты, безмозглая жаба!"

\- Северус Снейп, - провозгласил Слагхорн.

Разумеется, тут же началось светопреставление. Северус готов был прикончить директора. Одно элементарное проклятие, два коротких слова - минимум хлопот, если не считать умело подготовленного бегства от властей, применения чар для изменения памяти, серии зелий для модификации впечатлений, а также сложного заклинания Recorda Incantatem, которое переставило бы местами показания его палочки и палочки другого человека. Зельевар не отказался бы, чтобы этим человеком стал Ролоадо.

\- Проклятие поразило не только Северуса, но и меня. Оно настигло нас обоих после финальной схватки. Северус так ослабел от ран, что лишился чувств на пороге Большого зала; я спас его от мучительной смерти лишь затем, чтобы впоследствии разделить мучения иного рода. Теперь мы оба – жертвы неконтролируемого, разрушительного проклятия.

В комнате раздались сочувственные возгласы. Северус продолжал размышлять о кончине Слагхорна и радоваться фантазиям о чахнущем в Азкабане Ролоадо.

\- Теперь вот что: все ли помнят курс подготовки, который мы прошли перед началом учебного года в соответствии с требованиями Закона об Оскорблении Прав Магов и Волшебных Существ, сокращенно ЗОПМИВС? Он гласит, что магу-инвалиду положены определнные привилегии. Северус, как и я, в состоянии справиться со своими обязанностями, но порой мы можем... говорить или делать вещи, выходящие за рамки характерного для нас поведения. Я вынужден просить вас закрывать глаза на подобные поступки, ибо они - не что иное, как результат затяжного проклятия, от которого страдают два доблестных ветерана, рисковавших жизнью ради вашего благополучия.

\- Разумеется, - немедленно отозвался Флитвик, и ему тотчас вторил дружный хор остальных учителей. Всех, кроме одного.

\- Вы что, серьезно ожидаете, что мы в это поверим? Затяжное проклятие, проявившееся лишь сейчас? Спустя столько лет после окончания войны! Проклятие, заставляющее своих жертв совершать... глупости, которые нам придется терпеть и принимать как должное? А мы должны позволять им делать что угодно и когда угодно? И все потому, что они якобы прокляты! Чушь это все, вот что я вам скажу, - с негодованием заявил Поттер.

\- Осмелюсь вам напомнить, что ЗОПМИВС оснащен строгими правилами против притеснения и издевательств над инвалидами. Ваши предрассудки и губительная враждебность лишь упрочат барьеры, с которыми зараженные проклятием сталкиваются в социальной атмосфере; от всего сердца прошу вас впредь воздерживаться от них. Любые угрозы и нелестные эпитеты в будущем подвергнутся суровому наказанию вплоть до немедленного увольнения. Я достаточно ясно выражаюсь?

\- Вы шутите, - пролепетал Поттер.

\- Профессор Поттер, я достаточно ясно выражаюсь? - повторил Слагхорн, вытягиваясь в полный рост, чтобы перегнуться через кафедру.

\- Да, господин директор. Кристально.

И все дела. Слагхорн был гениальным руководителем. Бесконечно гениальным. Северус упрекнул себя, что раньше не заметил в напыщенной жабе этого достойного качества.

\- А посему позвольте мне, - подытожил Слагхорн, - воспользоваться случаем и извиниться перед мисс Хеннесси за те недоразумения, что возникли по моей вине в ее комнатах на прошлой неделе. Все это - последствия проклятия.

Да, он был гением. В этом не было никакого сомнения.

&&&

Появившаяся откуда ни возьмись рука ухватила Северуса за грудки и дернула в крохотную нишу слева по коридору.

\- Ты что это придумал? - сердито спросил Поттер.

\- Судя по всему, не вам, а мне следует задавать подобные вопросы. Немедленно уберите руку с моей мантии. Ваше поведение вполне можно расценить как притеснение личности.

\- Не уберу, пока не добьюсь правды. Это что, очередная слизеринская забава? Желаете посмотреть, скольких коллег вам удастся унизить?

В другое время Северус проявил характер и ограничился бы оскорблением вместо того, чтобы распускать руки. Но сегодня хотелось поступить иначе. Ощущая небывалую свободу, подаренную обьявлением Слагхорна, он сбросил руку Поттера и толкнул молодого человека к стене.

Поттер вырывался, сквернословя не хуже гарпии, пока, улучив момент, не пнул Северуса в голень.

\- Бросьте эти глупости, - посоветовал Северус, сильнее прижимаясь к нему. Раздвинув ноги юноши коленом, он, наконец, приник к коллеге.

У Поттера вырвался звук, на который член Северуса почему-то решил немедленно отозваться . Мальчишка прекратил сопротивляться.

\- ...знал, что ты меня хочешь, - сообщил он с хриплым стоном, от которого по коже Северуса побежали мурашки.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты заткнулся, вот чего я хочу, - прорычал Северус, все больше тесня Поттера. Зачем, он и сам не знал. Казалось, тело действует само по себе, не советуясь с опытом мозга.

Поттер дышал быстро, с присвистом - так, что у Северуса поджимались пальцы на ногах. Боги, он был... он был воплощением эроса, прекрасным, как спелая морошка.

Не сдержавшись, Северус поднял руку, чтобы отвести со лба Поттера непокорную челку... таким отвратительно нежным жестом, что отшатнулся, едва осознал всю глубину своего промаха.

Поттер широко раскрыл глаза.

\- Ты чего?

Северус вышел из сумрачной ниши. Яркий свет коридора немилосердно резал глаза.

\- Могу спросить вас о том же. Вы же слышали Слагхорна! У меня есть права, а вы... вы их притесняете, - заявил Северус.

\- Да что ты заладил, как попугай! Ты же не... мы не могли... ты меня поцеловал...

\- Поцеловал – потому, что хотел заставить вас замолчать. Вы без остановки тарахтели о проклятом недоумке Ролоадо, и терпеть это было выше моих сил.

\- Не верю; я...

Решение было принято за долю секунды и рождено не помыслом, но инстинктом. Северус с быстротой молнии метнулся назад, в уютный полумрак ниши, прижал Поттера к стене и до тех пор покусывал и осыпал поцелуями его шею, пока тот не застонал, терзая пальцами суконную мантию зельевара.

Насытившись, Северус разжал хватку и смотрел, как бессильно обмякает, откидываясь на стену, Поттер. Тело хранило тепло только что утраченной близости.

\- Довольно? Принимаете доказательства?

Поттер облизнул губы.

\- Принимаю. Прямо-таки бесспорные доказательства.

\- Блестяще. Значит, между нами нет разногласий.

Было темно, но Северусу все равно показалось, будто по лицу Поттера проскользнула усмешка.

\- Верно. До скорого, - произнес гриффиндорец, оттолкнувшись от стены, и ушел, не забыв напоследок провести кончиками пальцев по рукаву мантии зельевара.

Северус знал, что упускает что-то - какой-то нюанс, мелочь, но отогнал эту мысль, предпочитая отдаться охватившему его удовлетворению. На душе было легко, как никогда. Возможно, он все-таки научится жить с последствиями этого проклятия. К себе зельевар направился с играющей на губах улыбкой.

&&&

Откусив кусок яблока, Северус окинул озеро задумчивым взглядом. Никогда раньше ему не приходило в голову просто остановиться и полюбоваться окрестностями замка. Он криво усмехнулся, когда гигантский кальмар подбросил в воздух визжащую русалку.

За кустами послышались шаги, под чьим-то весом сломался сучок, и Северус обернулся.

\- ...зараза поганая... вообще не умеет... мерзавец чертов! - ругался Поттер, пиная крупный гравий.

\- Я всегда знал, что вы – задира; весь в отца. У камней, знаете ли, тоже есть чувства, - окликнул его Северус.

Поттер испуганно огляделся, не замечая его.

\- Снейп? Ты где? Выходи, подлый трус!

Северус бросил в него ломтиком яблока и попал по голове.

\- Какого?.. - поднял глаза Поттер.

Северус поудобнее устроился на ветке и сделал вид, что не замечает мальчишки.

\- Снейп? Какого дьявола ты забыл на дереве?

Северус словно невзначай уронил кочан и довольно улыбнулся, когда тот угодил Поттеру туда же, куда до этого шлепнулся ломтик.

\- Эй! Прекрати швыряться и говори, зачем туда забрался! Что за глупые забавы? Очередной приступ идиотского проклятия?

\- Берегитесь, Поттер. Яблоко закончилось. Теперь в ход могут пойти ветки или камни. Никогда не знаешь, как проявит себя проклятие.

\- Слезай с дерева!

\- Мне и здесь неплохо. То есть было - до тех пор, пока вы не влетели на поляну, будто бешеный вепрь.

\- Отвечай, зачем ты полез на дерево!

Северус задумался. Прежде он не наблюдал за собой тенденции лезть на деревья исключительно затем, чтобы поесть фрукты и поглазеть на озеро, сегодня же это показалось верным решением. Стало быть, причина ясна.

\- Побочный эффект проклятия.

Ответная улыбка Поттера была неискренней и коварной. Северус моментально насторожился.

\- А вам что за дело? Вы прямо заявили, что не верите в мое толкование этих ужасных желаний.

\- Не знал, что желание поцеловать меня расценивается как ужасное.

\- Вы буквально напрашиваетесь, знаете ли. В прямом смысле предоставляете мне возможность оскорбить вас - на блюде из гоблинова золота.

\- Как скажете. В любом случае, я думаю, пора спускаться на землю.

Поттер вытащил палочку. Не успел Северус сообразить, что нужно защищаться, как уже был левитирован с дерева и с грохотом брошен наземь. Та точка, на которую он приземлился, не испытала к Поттеру особой благодарности.

\- Прости, я так неловок, - с той же хитрой улыбочкой посетовал Поттер. - Ты же знаешь, откуда у меня руки растут, когда речь заходит о сложных чарах.

Северус поднялся, выхватил палочку и направил ее Поттеру в грудь.

\- Да как вы смеете! Это уже явная агрессия, а также притеснение и издевательство в одном невероятно глупом поступке. Я буду требовать вашего увольнения!

\- Сомневаюсь. Видишь ли, я всего лишь забочусь о твоей безопасности. Ведь проклятие так непредсказуемо! Не могу же я допустить, чтобы наш единственный зельевар свалился с дуба в попытке выяснить, умеет ли он летать.

Палочка в руке Северуса дрогнула.

\- Это еще что за чепуха?

\- Теперь я - твой опекун, так что рекомендую вести себя прилично.

\- Что?!

\- Совет Правления постановил, что в твоих интересах принять помощь волшебника, который проследит, чтобы ты не совершил ничего дискредитирующего.

\- Какая чушь!

\- Это твое дурацкое проклятие - чушь.

Северус запустил в Поттера камнем и ухмыльнулся, когда молодой человек отпрыгнул, чтобы избежать удара.

\- Ты мне голову мог проломить, мудак! Прекрати швыряться! Я тебе как опекун приказываю.

\- Смотритель? Думаете, я поверю, что вас приставили ко мне в няньки?

\- Согласно официальной терминологии, я твой личный ассистент - еще одна благоразумная поправка к ЗОПМИВС. Мой долг – вмешиваться, когда ты поступаешь особенно глупо. Но меня вполне можно назвать и нянькой, особенно когда ты ведешь себя, как самый настоящий ребенок.

\- Даже если это правда, в чем я лично сомневаюсь, вряд ли назначили бы именно вас.

\- А вот тут ты ошибаешься. Наш уважаемый директор считает, что роль опекуна поможет мне постичь трудности и уяснить повседневные проблемы, с которыми ты сталкиваешься под влиянием проклятия.

\- Он не посмел бы!

\- Посмел. Впрочем, отрицать не стану - я приложил к этому руку: пришел в его кабинет с жалобой на тебя и тот нелепый фарс, который ты затеял, и попал на аудиенцию к главе Совета директоров школы Мактавишу.

\- Еще одна жалоба? У вас вообще есть чувство меры? Вот и во время войны было то же самое: вы просто отказывались поверить, что ваш драгоценный Дамблдор лично организовал собственную смерть.

Поттер шагнул вперед, целясь палочкой Северусу в сердце.

\- Не смей говорить со мной о войне и Альбусе Дамблдоре. Я был готов забыть... черт возьми! Я не для этого сюда... То, что ты сделал с Эдвином, возмутительно.

\- Он сам напросился, - фыркнул Северус. - Зеленый цвет ему к лицу. И дурацкая фамилия тоже.

\- Но это ведь навсегда, Северус! Неужели ты не понимаешь? Его волосы теперь всегда будут зелеными.

\- Я был прекрасно осведомлен о последствиях чар, когда произносил их.

\- Какой же ты мелочный, - покачал головой Поттер.

\- Ты не в курсе всего случившегося, Поттер. Мог бы предположить, что я стоял на страже чьей-то чести.

Несколько секунд Поттер онемело смотрел на него, а потом согнулся пополам от хохота.

\- Ты? Защищал чью-то честь? В смысле, не свою собственную? Вот теперь я точно знаю, что ты спятил.

Издав приглушенное рычание, Северус взмахнул палочкой. Поттер взмыл в воздух, брякнулся оземь, поболтался из стороны в сторону и наконец повис вверх тормашками с низкой ветки. Наказание вышло вполне уместным, учитывая, чьим сыном он был. Мантия Поттера сбилась вокруг талии, открывая нижнюю часть туловища на всеобщее обозрение. Ловко брошенное Пригвождающее Проклятие лишило мальчишку возможности дергаться.

\- Отпусти меня! Сейчас же!

\- Надо же, мистер Поттер, а вы, оказывается, из тех магов, что не носят исподнего. Какой сюрприз, - промурлыкал Северус, кончиком палочки обводя головку полувозбужденного члена Поттера.

\- Твою мать! Что ты делаешь?

\- Это все проклятие, - с притворной грустью поведал ему Северус. - Прошу прощения за то, что не в силах сдержать свои порывы.

\- Перестань! Неужели ты не видишь, что натворил? Ты превратил легальную протекцию – протекцию, в которой такие люди как Римус и Билл действительно нуждаются - в посмещище, только чтобы найти оправдание своим чувствам ко мне. Да ты просто жалкий, самовлюбленный эгоист!

\- Не смейте говорить со мной об эгоизме! Большую часть жизни я играл роль шпиона для двух господ - без единой возможности подумать о себе.

\- Да ты только потому и работал на обоих, что постоянно думал о себе! Я видел, что ты сделал!

В таком положении - вися на ветке и дрыгая обнаженными гениталиями - самоуверенный Поттер крайне раздражал.

\- А я знаю, что сделал ты, - после продолжительного молчания отозвался Северус.

Ядовитый ответ попал в цель. Поттер отвел взгляд; плечи его поникли под тяжким бременем вины, искупить которую так и не удалось. Северус слишком хорошо понимал, что чувствует юноша.

\- Он меня заставил, - все еще глядя прочь, промолвил Поттер.

\- И меня тоже. Так-то. Видите, сколько у нас общего? Мы убили Альбуса Дамблдора. Мы так похожи, что легко понять, почему вы так отчаянно жаждете моего внимания.

Поттер качнулся к нему; его глаза так сверкали от стыда и презрения, что сердце Северуса пропустило несколько ударов.

\- Отпусти, - прошептал молодой человек.

\- Поттер...

\- Отпусти меня. Сейчас же.

Северус вновь взмахнул палочкой, осторожно опуская Поттера на землю.

Тот отвернулся, сокрушенно покачав головой.

\- На четыре у нас назначена встреча с директором. Постарайся явиться вовремя и прихватить с собой все свои фокусы, - посоветовал он и зашагал по направлению к замку.

\- Это еще зачем? И... как вы смеете уходить, когда я с вами разговариваю!

Поттер замер лишь на мгновение, а потом продолжил путь, словно не слышал оклика.

&&&

Пренебрегая учтивостью, Северус распахнул дверь кабинета Слагхорна и ворвался внутрь. Тяжело опустив ладони на стол - так, что вздрогнули вазочки с засахаренным ананасом и прочими сладостями, - он прорычал:

\- Что все это означает?

Слагхорн продолжал читать выпуск "Ежемесячной алхимии", задумчиво поджав губы. С момента появления Северуса директор и глазом не моргнул. Теперь же он лишь невозмутимо перевернул страницу.

\- А, вот и ты, Северус. Только ты склонен к подобным театральным эффектам! Мистер Поттер присоединится к нам с минуты на минуту.

\- Какого... я требую немедленно сообщить мне, что происходит! Поттер нес какую-то чепуху о том, что он теперь - мой опекун.

\- Личный ассистент. Пришлось подыскать ему заместителя на то время, которое он будет неотлучно проводить с тебой.

\- Этого не может быть!

\- И тем не менее это так.

Северус упал в удобно расположенное за спиной мягкое кресло.

\- Это просто невозможно.

\- Совет директоров настаивает, - печально подтвердил Слагхорн, поднимая глаза. - Мне тоже подрядили помощника. Я настаивал на мисс Хеннесси. Увы! Назначили Хагрида.

\- О чем только думает этот Совет?

Слагхорн обреченно махнул рукой:

\- Они якобы заботятся – в одно это трудно поверить - о безопасности учеников и персонала, которые общаются с людьми, страдающими неконтролируемым поведением... и прочей ерундой в том же духе. Лично я очень сомневаюсь, что слизеринскую команду по квиддичу так уж легко травмировать.

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Совершенно ничего. Это я так, размышляю вслух.

Северус покачал головой.

\- Поттер преподает Защиту. Разве можно заменить этого идиота другим... идиотом? Грани и глубúны идиотизма Поттера нам, по крайней мере, уже известны. А с новым... что помешает ему сотворить ядовитую змею и натравить ее на учеников? Или продемонстрировать на примере кого-нибудь из них Непростительное Заклятие?

\- Ты напрасно беспокоишься. Аврор Муди вернулся с пенсии, чтобы взять на себя обязанности Гарри.

\- Час от часу не легче!

\- Это всего на пару недель - до тех пор, пока Совет не убедится, что ты... мы... вполне безопасны и что Гарри досконально представляет себе всю серьезность твоей болезни. Ох, чуть не забыл: домовые эльфы уже перенесли его вещи в твою комнату для гостей.

\- У меня нет комнаты для гостей.

\- В самом деле? - Слагхорн перевернул следующую страницу. - Теперь есть.

Вскочив с кресла, Северус снова стукнул кулаками по столу директора. Вазочки с ломтиками ананаса в шоколаде поскакали в разные стороны.

\- Нет. Я отказываюсь. Категорически. Ни за что!

\- Магией заклинаю, прекрати! Что это - очередной приступ? - воскликнул Слагхорн, бросаясь спасать свои сладости. - Держи себя в руках! Иначе придется напоить тебя Составом Спокойствия, и как мы тогда обойдемся без нашего драгоценного язвительного профессора Снейпа, а?

Северус вновь опустился в кресло, сутулясь и массируя переносицу.

\- Этого просто не может быть, - пробормотал он.

\- Ну, что у вас снова стряслось?

Поттер. Ненавистный сладостный голос проник в сознание Северуса и завозился там, обживаясь и снабжая хозяина небывалой мигренью.

\- А, Гарри! Я уже забеспокоился - ты опаздывал, - поприветствовал Поттера Слагхорн.

\- Э-э... простите, сэр, - начал тот, усаживаясь справа от Северуса и при этом игнорируя его. Абсолютно. Разбалованный, упрямый мальчишка. - Мои комнаты заперты. Я предполагаю, что дверь запечатана сильным сглазом, и провел это время, пытаясь его снять.

Слагхорн откинулся на спинку кресла и вздохнул.

\- Гарри, помнишь ли ты, что потребовал от тебя Совет директоров школы сегодня утром?

\- Ага. Стать смотрителем этого гада, - мотнув головой в сторону Северуса, отозвался Поттер. Он все еще глядел в сторону.

Слагхорн нервно проквакал:

\- Личным ассистентом, Гарри, личным ассистентом.

\- Ну и что? И при чем здесь мои комнаты?

Северус, уставший от глупого лицемерия Поттера, кашлянул, ожидая, пока тот обратит на него внимание.

\- Мы станем соседями. Разделим мою жилплощадь. Полагаю, вам отведут каморку под лестницей. Не сомневаюсь, память о детстве невероятно греет душу.

Поттер поглазел на него, беззвучно шевеля губами, затем медленно покачал головой.

\- Ах, да. Нам нужно составить расписание принятия ванн. Лично я предпочитаю мыться вечером. Кстати, надеюсь, вы не имеете ничего против наготы. Я люблю читать журналы о зельях au natural. Вслух. Прохаживаясь по гостиной. Вы никогда не задумывались о том, как некоторые части тела продолжают двигаться, даже когда вы сами уже остановились? Поразительно!

Поттер подпрыгнул и грохнул кулаком о стол Слагхорна. Вазочки со сластями протанцевали по столешнице и свалились на пол, прежде чем директор успел прийти к ним на выручку.

\- Мистер Поттер, прошу вас! - завопил Слагхорн, цепляясь за остатки своих гастрономических сокровищ.

\- Я категорически отказываюсь! Не желаю ничего делить с этим сальноволосым ублюдком!

\- Вы должны... да прекратите же! Боги, оно еще и заразно, это проклятие. Будьте же благоразумны, молодой человек!

\- Поттер, вы раните меня в самое сердце, - дружелюбно заметил Северус, глядя, как летит на паркет следующая пиала и осколки фарфора брызжут во все стороны.

\- Я отказываюсь, - в последний раз шарахнув по столу, повторил Поттер. - Я скорее покину школу, чем проведу наедине с ним хотя бы минуту!

Слагхорн встал, вытягиваясь в полный, хоть и мало впечатляющий, рост.

\- Ничего подобного. Поступите так, и адью, банковские сбережения. Все до единого галлеона.

Поттер побелел.

\- О, вижу, вы уже вспомнили условия своего контракта. Похоже, пришло время расплаты за ребяческий идеализм и высокомерие.

Северус уже собирался спросить, не шутка ли это. Ни один человек, будь он в здравом уме, не согласился бы на конфискацию имущества в случае расторжения трудового контракта.

\- Как вы можете настаивать на выполнении этих условий? Он превращает мою карьеру в ад! Стыдно заставлять меня работать с ним и дальше! - воскликнул Поттер.

Северус вздохнул. Ни один человек, будь он в здравом уме... ни один, кроме Поттера.

\- Ад здесь или рай, контракт не обеспечивает вас компенсацией в случае увольнения по собственному желанию. Выбор за вами, мистер Поттер. Пять лет преподавания Защиты, или вы лишаетесь капитала.

\- Но ведь вам известно, что этот пункт был внесен исключительно с целью снятия сглаза с должности! Другого способа сломать проклятие не существовало. Только ради этого я и согласился, а вовсе не затем, чтобы на каждом шагу служить ему поводом для насмешек!

\- Каковы бы ни были ваши намерения, условия контракта недвусмысленны. Ваше присутствие на этом посту необходимо, даже если теперь вы находите свою работу неприятной.

Поттер кивнул; сейчас он напоминал раненого бойца, стремящегося в бой. Северуса мутило.

\- Это всего лишь на пару недель, Гарри, - вздохнул Слагхорн. - Разумеется, Совет директоров беспокоится о неизвестном проклятии, последствия которого так плохо изучены. Им нужно успокоить родителей и остальных членов персонала. Вот и все.

Поттер снова молча кивнул. Он все еще выглядел обиженным. Северус поерзал в кресле, с изумлением чувствуя, как энергично его член реагирует на надутую мину Поттера.

\- Если вы уже закончили обсуждать меня, словно подопытного кролика, я, пожалуй, отправлюсь к себе. О, простите, к нам. Самое время пролистать новый выпуск ежемесячных "Дурманов и Дьявольских Дозировок".

Как и ожидалось, цвету лица Поттера позавидовал бы переспелый помидор. Мальчишка судорожно стиснул кулаки. Северус обожал дразнить его. Иногда только ради этого и стоило просыпаться поутру.

Впрочем, румянец исчез так же мгновенно, как и появился, а на смену ему пришла непонятная, но восхитительная бледность. Северус тотчас насторожился.

\- Господин директор, - по-соловьиному запел Поттер, как делал всегда, когда хотел, чтобы Северус налил ему виски, - поскольку теперь эти комнаты отчасти принадлежат и мне, верно ли будет предположить, что и вести себя в них я смогу, как дома?

\- Разумеется, - ответствовал Слагхорн, забрасывая кусочек засахаренного ананаса в рот.

Хищно улыбнувшись, Поттер обернулся к Северусу.

\- Блестяще. Не хотелось бы, чтобы мой близкий друг решил, будто не сможет меня навещать.

Слагхорн поперхнулся конфетой.

\- Что вы сказали? - переспросил он, закашлявшись и колотя себя в грудь.

В душе у Северуса взвился и опасно забурлил водоворот безудержной ярости, когда Поттер ответил:

\- Мой друг. Эдвин Ролоадо.

&&&

Из полутемного угла гостиной Северус наблюдал, как переселяющийся к нему Поттер левитирует вещи.

\- Ему нельзя, - капризно заявил зельевар.

Поттер пропустил его слова мимо ушей, сосредоточившись на проплывающем мимо сундуке.

\- Вы слышите? Ему сюда нельзя!

Поттер продолжал его игнорировать.

\- Какой грубиян! Вы здесь в качестве личного ассистента, не так ли? Я категорически против того, чтобы мой личный ассистент был грубияном. И уж тем более против присутствия этого шарлатана в своих комнатах.

Поттер резко обернулся к нему.

\- Замолчи! И вообще, теперь это наши комнаты.

\- Не стоит чувствовать себя как дома лишь потому, что с недавних пор вы здесь живете. Грубости не потерплю. Кусания губ тоже. Не говоря уже о Ролозадо.

\- В который раз предупреждаю - не называй его так. Если я правильно помню, в прошлый раз все неприятности с этого и начались.

\- Началось все из-за вас. Так что можете говорить что угодно, а я в свою очередь скажу - никакого Ролозадо!

Поттер опустил на пол последний сундук и приблизился к углу, где сидел Северус. Грудь молодого человека тяжело вздымалась, щеки были залиты нервным румянцем.

\- Не смей указывать мне, с кем встречаться. Свой шанс ты уже упустил.

\- Свой шанс? На что? - фыркнул Северус, придвигаясь к нему. - Шансов на то, что я захочу связаться с таким, как вы, не было никогда.

Поттер подошел ближе.

\- А ну-ка, докажи, - велел он, дерзко выпятив подбородок и ухмыляясь.

Что за упрямец этот Поттер... Северусу отчаянно захотелось стереть эту гадкую ухмылку с лица мальчишки . Сбить ее оплеухой... нет, колкостью о Сириусе Блэке. Нет, уж лучше он... он...

Северус схватил Поттера за отвороты мантии и впился в его губы. Полузадушенный хрип перерос в громкий стон, когда зельевар куснул молодого человека за нижнюю губу и легкими толчками языка заставил приоткрыть рот.

Все как в прошлый раз - к нему прижималось горячее, податливое тело; у Поттера был непокорный язык и требовательные руки. Северусу хотелось большего. В голове слабым эхом звучали сигналы тревоги, но зельевар решил не придавать им значения – он с радостью отправил бы к черту весь мир, лишь бы Поттер не прекращал вытворять такое своим восхитительным языком.

Когда Северус позволил Поттеру прижать себя к стене и просунуть меж бедер ногу, стало ясно, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля. Опять это чертовское проклятие!

Он с силой отпихнул гриффиндорца. Пошатнувшись, Поттер разинул глаза: на лице его были написаны конфуз и изумление. Повинуясь инстинктам, Северус непроизвольно потянулся, чтобы удержать юношу от падения, но тотчас обхватил себя руками.

Поттер обрел равновесие, лишь очутившись в нескольких метрах от зельевара и, задыхаясь, опустил голову. Миг спустя он взглянул на Северуса со знаменитой неуемной гриффиндорской надеждой.

Не встретив поддержки, молодой человек утер рот тыльной стороной дрожащей ладони.

\- Говоря "докажи", я надеялся, что ты оставишь меня в покое, - хрипло пояснил он. По позвоночнику Северуса пробежала дрожь. - Может, впервые в жизни начнешь вести себя, как нормальный человек, а не буйнопомешанный. Но теперь... теперь сомнений больше не осталось, верно?

Северус отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этих горящих глаз и припухших, зацелованных губ.

\- Нет никаких сомнений в том, что меня прокляли! А также в том, что вы постоянно притесняете и оскорбляете меня. И это при моей-то уязвимости!

Поттер рассмеялся - резко и неприятно.

\- Эх, ты, вечная жертва.

\- Уверен, вам об этом известно побольше моего - это ведь вы добрую половину жизни исполняете роль кисейной барышни.

\- Сам не знаю, о чем я думал, идя на все это, - пробормотал Поттер, мутным взглядом обводя маленькую гостиную. – Спятил, наверное.

\- Наконец-то я с вами согласен.

Тот поднял глаза - их хвойная зелень сияла искренностью.

\- Раньше мы во многом друг с другом соглашались. Какое-то время мне даже казалось...

Поттер глухо застонал и опустил ресницы. Вновь раскрыв глаза, он продолжил:

\- Ты понимал меня. По крайней мере, так мне казалось, - он сделал шаг вперед. - А потом ты меня поцеловал, и это было хорошо - так хорошо, словами не передать. Но я готов признать, что хочу тебя, а ты... ты даже не можешь поверить, что получил удовольствие, так? Ты придумал это дурацкое проклятие, чтобы никто не заподозрил, будто тебе понравилось целовать Гарри Поттера. Ты не находишь ничего лучше, чем проклясть Эдвина и запретить ему появляться у нас. Почему ты не можешь просто принять то, что произошло?

\- Принять? Что? Что вы окончательно спятили? Что Ролозадо - недоумок? Что меня прокляли? Что вы постоянно меня провоцируете? Что именно я должен принять?

\- Что тебе понравилось меня целовать.

Тут Северус не выдержал. Он расхохотался - заливисто, согнувшись пополам от полноты чувств. Когда он смог, наконец, распрямиться и взглянуть на Поттера, тот выглядел несчастнее побитого щенка.

\- Вы, наверное, издеваетесь, - прищурившись, обьявил зельевар.

Щенка, похоже, пнули снова; на ресницах Поттера выступили слезы.

Северус тихонько зарычал. Он терпеть не мог подобных выходок, равно как и гримасок а-ля "Я ранен в самое сердце! Обними меня!" которыми мастерски владел Поттер. В последнее время все эти глупости заставляли горло сжиматься, а внутренности, желудок и - что совсем уж непонятно - сердце трепетать от неясных, болезненных ощущений. Аллергия, не иначе. Оно и понятно: Поттер раздражал до такой степени, что подорвал и без того хрупкое здоровье Северуса своей неизменно кислой миной.

\- Я поцеловал вас потому, что вы меня раздражаете! До умопомрачения, между прочим – так, что хочется любым способом заткнуть вам рот. Поцелуй показался мне наиболее эффективным. Моей вины здесь нет! Как только вы со мной согласитесь, весь этот фарс прекратится.

Поттер провел руками по волосам, вполголоса выругавшись.

\- Я смотрю, эта беседа ни к чему не приведет.

\- Похоже на то.

Молодой человек приблизился к одному из своих сундуков и отпер его. Порывшись внутри, он вытащил небольшую тетрадь и вечное перо. Открыв тетрадь на первой странице, Поттер застрочил в ней с невероятной скоростью.

\- Что вы делаете? - с подозрением спросил Северус, подходя ближе.

Перестав писать, Поттер поднял глаза. В них снова горел тот сметливый огонек, от которого Северусу всегда становилось не по себе. В последний раз он появлялся там во время маггловской игры «ну-ка наливай», подробности которой не сохранились в памяти. Он помнил лишь, как проснулся поутру - от нескромного приветственного поцелуя со слюнявым языком и ноющей боли в исцарапанной груди. Клык - Мерлин знает, откуда он взялся – был бесконечно далек от идеала того, с кем Северусу хотелось бы очутиться в одной в постели.

\- Ты уверен, что поцелуй имел отношение к проклятию? - уточнил Поттер.

\- Что за нелепые вопросы? Разумеется, имел. А теперь извольте ответить мне: что вы делаете?

Поттер улыбнулся - той самой коварной улыбочкой.

\- Почему вы молчите? - настаивал Северус, гневно сузив глаза. - Рассказывайте, чем вы занимаетесь!

Поттер снова вернулся к своему занятию.

\- Да так, кое-чем по просьбе Совета директоров, - подняв перо, он взглянул на Северуса. - Как по-твоему, это был поцелуй, то есть, выражение привязанности, или скорее оральное нападение?

\- Что?

\- То, что ты только что сделал. Последствие, как ты утверждаешь, "проклятия". Поцелуй или нападение? - Поттер провел языком по припухшей нижней губе и охнул. - Нападение, флобберчервю понятно, - пробормотал он, и снова принялся строчить в тетради.

\- Какого черта? Дайте-ка сюда, - велел Северус, с такой поспешностью выхватывая из рук Поттера тетрадь, что перо в руках юноши скрипнуло, донизу расцарапав страницу.

"Перечень поступков, связанных с проклятием", - каракулями Поттера гласила запись. "Первое ноября - оральное нападение на рот и личность Гарри Поттера посредством зубов, губ, языка и рук Снейпа. Место преступления: комнаты профессоров Снейпа и Поттера. Обьяснение аномальному поведению: вынужденное действие, совершенное под влиянием проклятия. Обозримые аномалии: склонность к мазохизму (умышленные покусывания губ и языка) и паранойя (охвачен ужасом при виде тетради), а также серьезные заблуждения о мотивации (по-прежнему утверждает, что не испытывает влечения к профессору Поттеру).

Последствия: трещина на губе, дискомфорт в области рта. Медицинское вмешательство не требуется. Впрочем, возможно, и требуется: Снейпа не мешает поближе познакомить с дурдомом. Способ решения ситуации: последующее запирание двери с целью предотвратить неожиданные поцелуи (зачеркнуто) оральные нападения в будущем".

\- Что все это означает? Как вы смеете черкать обо мне столь вопиющую ложь? Вы клевещете и порочите меня среди коллег!

Говоря откровенно, Северус невероятно стыдился, что поцеловал Поттера. И ведь не в первый раз! Но теперь, когда в нем бушевало праведное негодование, эти мысли утекли прочь, словно кровь из вскрытой вены.

\- Надо же, профессор Поттер, как щедро вы обеспечиваете меня поводами для тяжб! Забудьте о риске потерять имущество в пользу Хогварста. Я приберу его к рукам, когда вы оплатите мне моральный ущерб.

\- Вовсе это не ложь. А тетрадь я вести обязан, - ровно объяснил Поттер, словно разговаривал с непослушным ребенку. - Совет директоров уполномочил меня составить подробный перечень обострений, вызванных проклятием. Поскольку, по твоим словам, именно такое обострение только что произошло, я вынужден занести его в тетрадь.

Северус сделал движение, собираясь вырвать из дневника страницу.

\- На твоем месте я бы этого не делал. Заведу новую - и опишу в ней не только оральное нападение, но и бессмысленный акт вандализма.

\- Это шантаж? - шагнул вперед Северус. - Пытаетесь добиться моего согласия на появление этого идиота Ролоадо в моих покоях? - у него колотилось сердце. Мысль о том, что здесь, в его гостиной, Ролоадо будет прикасаться к Поттеру... да это же просто отвратительно!

\- Нет, - рассмеялся Поттер. - Он будет приходить ко мне независимо от того, запишу я твои фокусы в тетрадь или нет. Совет директоров поручил мне эту миссию, и я с ней справлюсь. Я не намерен терять работу из-за таких, как ты.

\- Отчего же тогда вы с такой готовностью отказывались от нее в кабинете Слагхорна? Ах, вам ведь еще и с деньгами пришлось бы расстаться, - Северус швырнул тетрадь Поттеру под ноги.

Тот наклонился и поднял дневник, но выпрямляться не торопился. Так и стоял, полусогнувшись и опустив голову.

\- Бросание вещами тоже делу не поможет, Северус.

У него был мягкий, спокойный голос. Северусу захотелось потянуться и зарыться пальцами в буйную шевелюру Поттера, а потом целовать его шею до тех пор, пока тот не начнет извиваться в его обьятиях. Но поддаваться этому порыву он - по крайней мере сейчас - не собирался.

\- Мы должны найти компромисс, - промолвил Поттер. Северус, наконец, увидел его лицо, серьезное донельзя. - Совет директоров...

\- Да, да. С ним все ясно, но где, спрашиваю я вас, был Совет директоров, когда в школе обитал трехголовый пес, или когда смертоносный василиск наводил на учеников порчу? Где он был, когда от смерти в этих стенах нас спасала лишь удача? Где? Впрочем, то, несомнено, были мелочи, а вот от моего проклятия у директоров поджилки трясутся.

Поттер рассмеялся – невольно, как показалось Северусу.

\- Сейчас другие времена, я думаю. Грядет новая эра.

\- К черту новую эру! Я скучаю по добрым старым денькам, когда по школе шатались незваные тролли, а директор разрабатывал тщательные, но совершенно бессмысленные козни, - Северус умолк на мгновенье. - Впрочем, последнее достоверно и теперь.

Поттер снова засмеялся, на сей раз тепло и искренне, совсем как раньше, когда они вместе работали в штабе Ордена.

\- Что же мне с тобой делать? - прошептал он, качая головой.

Напряжение между ними улеглось внезапно - по крайней мере, до следующей безумной встречи, которая привела бы к крикам, спорам и – если говорить о Поттере - пинкам. Что за странные у них отношения! Отношения... Северус предпочел немедленно выкинуть это слово из головы.

\- Делать? А вот что: вы станете мне помогать и писать глупости в своей дурацкой тетради. А также отчитываться перед Советом директоров, и все будет по-прежнему, так же, как было до...

\- До?

\- До... этих неприятностей.

Поттер вздохнул.

\- Да, что-то в этом роде, - буркнул он. Глядя Северусу в глаза, он вытянул указательный палец и погрозил им: - А еще ты перестанешь швыряться.

\- Разбрасывание вещами делу, может быть, и не поможет, но зато это чертовски приятно. Советую попробовать на досуге.

Оставив за собой последнее слово, Северус отступил в спальню и прикрыл дверь, не дав Поттеру возможности ответить, а себе - шанса еще раз взглянуть на юношу. Припухшие от поцелуев губы чертовски способствовали рассеянности. Он запер дверь, гадая, как сможет выдержать все это.

&&&

\- Северус, прекрати сейчас же. Разве можно бросаться в людей горохом?

\- Что значит – «разве можно»? Неужели из моих действий в течение последнего получаса не очевидно, что можно? - в качестве доказательства он запустил горошиной в голову Ролоадо. Тот обернулся, сердито насупившись. Северус невинно похлопал ресницами и вновь принялся за ужин. - Как видите, это вполне осуществимая задача.

Вздохнув, Поттер вытащил тетрадь и взялся за перо. Он уже набрал в грудь воздух для первого вопроса, но Северус перебил его:

\- Да, да, прямое отношение к проклятию. Да, я в курсе, что бросание предметами проблем не решает, но чертов мерзавец заслужил каждую из этих горошин, шляясь туда-сюда по моим комнатам, как будто он у себя дома.

\- Он не у себя дома, а у меня в гостях, - протянул Поттер; в глазах его искрилось веселье, как всегда, когда речь заходила о том, сколько времени Ролоадо проводит в покоях Северуса.

\- Как он может вам нравиться? Искренне не понимаю. Мерлина ради, он ведь преподает маггловедение. Будь он хотя бы настоящим учителем... О чем вы с ним вообще разговариваете? - полюбопытствовал зельевар, незаметно стянув с тарелки очередную горошину и выстреливая ею в затылок Ролоадо.

\- Перестань уже, - вздохнул Поттер.

Северус указал на тетрадь.

\- Запечатлейте свои глубокомысленные наблюдения и покончим с этим. Нас ждут компоненты для зелий, не внесенные в каталог.

Уголки рта Поттера дрогнули.

\- Придется сказать домовым эльфам, чтобы впредь не кормили тебя зеленым горошком. И прочими овощами, имеющими обтекаемую форму.

\- Между прочим, это очень весело - бросать чем-то в окружающих. Cоветую попробовать. Возможно, это поможет вам стряхнуть то чудовищное напряжение, которое наверняка вызвано длительным недо...

\- Закончи фразу, и она отправляется прямиком в тетрадь.

\- Кто бы сомневался, - фыркнул Северус. - Между прочим, то, что я сделал вчера, намного более достойно запечатления в сей летописи, не так ли? Жду не дождусь увидеть, какой ужасной психологической травме моей юности будет приписан этот поступок.

Губы Поттера снова дрогнули.

\- Вообще-то... я его не записал.

Нож Северуса со звоном упал на тарелку.

\- В самом деле, Поттер? Быстро же вы стали пренебрегать своими обязанностями. И месяца не прошло. Ай-яй-яй. Какое разочарование ожидает Совет директоров школы!

\- Не думаю, что добавление пены с запахом лилий к воде для ванны свидетельствует о...

\- Помолчите, болван! - зашипел Северус, беспокойно озираясь по сторонам в поисках возможных свидетелей словам Поттера.

На этот раз Поттер расхохотался.

\- Боишься, что коллеги узнают о твоих слабостях? Добрый старый Северус Снейп! Он любит ароматные ванны! Может, и прогулки под луной тебе тоже по душе?

\- Да. Особенно в вашей компании - если разукрасить вас, как рождественский окорок, и левитировать на поляну посреди Лютого Леса с табличкой "Шведский стол для оборотней – вход бесплатный" на шее!

Поттер снова захихикал. Северус почувствовал легкое волнение. Месяц назад мальчишка давно бы уже потрясал кулаками от ярости и орал на зельевара во все горло, изрыгая проклятия. Теперь - вот, пожалуйста. Хихикает! Притворяется, будто дела у них идут точно так же, как до того, как Северус уступил натиску проклятия и впервые поцеловал его.

Откровенно говоря, алхимик скучал по их остроумным перепалкам во время трапез в Большом зале, питью виски в его комнатах и вечерам, проведенным на Астрономической башне, когда обоих охватывало чувство вины, понятное лишь им одним. Тогда они болтали, дразнили друг друга и с легкостью забывали о жизни извне. Порой Северус с тяжелым сердцем думал, что было бы не так уж скверно, существуй этот мир только для них.

\- Северус? Что с тобой?

\- Все хорошо, Поттер. Я просто размышлял о той работе, которую нам предстоит выполнить.

\- Знаешь, до сих пор я со всем соглашался, но в обязанности личного ассистента входит только необходимость следить, чтобы ты не угробил коллег и студентов. Наниматься к тебе готовить компоненты, чистить котлы, а также составлять списки отрав я не собирался.

\- Ну, теперь уж никуда не деться. Вы попались в мои тиски, Поттер.

Северус планировал пошутить и ожидал язвительного ответа, сопровожденного смехом. Вместо этого Поттер, порозовев, уставился в тарелку.

\- Да, пожалуй, что так, - отозвался он тихим, приятным голосом.

Северус замер, чувствуя... он не знал, что именно, но в груди стало тесно, и это ему не понравилось.

\- Вот и славно. Значит, споров об ингредиентах больше не будет. Думаю, за одно это стоит поощрить вас расфасовкой печени тритонов.

Поттер мягко улыбнулся в ответ. Северус добивался совсем иного. Ему хотелось, чтобы молодой человек рассмеялся или, на худой конец, послал его ко всем чертям. Мягкие улыбки и залитые румянцем щеки раздражали, а также заставляли уделять слишком много времени поступкам, достойным подростков в полном расцвете гормонального буйства.

Поднявшись, Поттер покинул Большой зал. Полураскрыв рот, Северус смотрел ему вслед. На его тарелке по-прежнему оставался зеленый горошек, но желание бросаться им пропало.

&&&

Северусу бесконечно нравилось наблюдать, как Поттер грохается на задницу.

\- За что?! - возмутился молодой человек, выкарабкиваясь из мокрого снега.

\- Тихо. Услышат!

\- Кто? О чем ты?

\- Черт возьми, а теперь еще и увидят, - прошипел Северус, дергая Поттера вниз и глядя, как тот снова валится в рыхлый сугроб.

\- Да перестань ты! Что на тебя нашло?

\- С этой минуты считайте себя мобилизованным.

\- Ты совсем свихнулся. Я ухожу, пока не выяснилось, что твой психоз заразен.

\- Никуда ты не уходишь, - возразил Северус, обхватывая Поттера поперек талии и удерживая подле снежного вала, за которым прятался до сих пор. - Перестань вырываться! Неужели ты не знаком со смыслом слова «мобилизация?»

\- Но зачем я мобилизован? Чтобы промокнуть до нитки, валяясь в снегу? Предпочитаю возиться с печенью тритонов.

\- Нет, глупец. Будешь готовить снаряды.

Поттер посмотрел на него с фирменным сконфуженным выражением.

\- Может, проверить вентиляционную систему в лаборатории? - задумчиво произнес он, явно не замечая, что зельевар все еще обнимает его за талию.

Северус, в отличие от него, обращал на такие вещи внимание.

\- С системой все в порядке, - ответил он, отпуская Поттера. - А теперь марш лепить снежки. Боеприпасы складывай вон там, - Северус указал на клочок земли, выстланный сухими ветками.

\- А что происходит? Это что, очередная извращенная...

Северус поймал Поттера за руку и рванул вперед, заставляя чуть-чуть приподняться над валом.

\- Смотри туда, на опушку.

\- Смотрю.

\- Эти мальчишки уже час там околачиваются.

\- Что ты предлагаешь? Новый метод наказания? Отлупить их, чтоб начали слушаться, раз снимать баллы не помогает?

\- Нет, мой безмозглый коллега. Взгляни налево. Где у тебя "лево", Поттер? Правильно, вот тут. Этих мальчишек видишь?

\- Ну, вижу.

\- Отлично. Теперь тебе все ясно. За работу! Ее по горло, да и стратегию мы еще не обсудили.

\- Прости, но какое отношение первая группа мальчишек имеет ко второй?

\- У тебя совершенно непрошибаемая голова. До мозгов никакая информация не доберется.

\- Ты явно находишь ее привлекательной, иначе не упоминал бы так часто.

\- Довольно разговоров. Ты меня отвлекаешь. Еще один несносный талант, которого у тебя с избытком.

\- Ну и пожалуйста. Раз я тупица и тебя отвлекаю, будь добр, обьясни, какого черта мы тут делаем.

\- Первая группа мальчишек не подозревает о второй. Равно как и об ужасной, неожиданной атаке, которую запланировала вторая группа.

\- А ты откуда о ней знаешь? Может, эти ребята просто гуляют, потому что на улице распогодилось.

Северус зыркнул на Поттера так, словно хотел проорать: "Тупой, как бладжер!"

Поттер со вздохом закатил глаза.

\- Ладно. Но мы-то здесь при чем?

\- О нас не знают ни те, ни другие. Маленькие негодники планируют внезапное нападение, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, как это делается. Вот я и подумал, что можно будет повеселиться. Вышибить их клин нашим, так сказать. Кроме того, это отличный шанс побросаться снежками. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю бросаться.

Закусив губу, Поттер похлопал по карманам. Похоже, он передумал возражать и, вытащив перчатки, покачал головой и фыркнул. Когда он вновь повернулся к Северусу, в глазах юноши искрилось веселье, а на губах играла лукавая улыбка. На мгновение Северус перестал дышать.

\- Так и быть. Выкладывай, что ты задумал, - согласился Поттер, скатывая первый снежок.

Северус улыбнулся.

Полчаса спустя оба приникли к стене вала, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать хохот. Северус оказался прав - их вмешательство оказалось для мальчишек сюрпризом. Те самозабвенно бомбили друг дружку наспех сделанными снежками, как вдруг нагрянули невидимые враги и заставили их сплотиться в битве не на жизнь, а на смерть.

\- Сбежали? - извернувшись, Гарри чуть приподнялся, чтобы выглянуть поверх вала.

Северус вцепился в него и, дернув назад, прижал к себе.

\- Сиди смирно! Увидят!

Они подождали еще несколько минут, пока исполненные ярости крики мальчишек не стихли вдали.

\- По-моему, они удрали в замок, - рассудил Северус, лишь теперь замечая, что Поттер по-прежнему крепко прижат к нему и не выказывает возражений. Сам зельевар тоже был не против такого расклада дел.

\- До чего же здорово, - выдохнул Поттер.

\- Вот видишь. Я же говорил, что тебе понравится бросаться. Держу пари, из тебя вышел бы неплохой загонщик.

\- Оливер Вуд тоже так считал. Но мне всегда важнее было поймать снитч.

\- Да уж, кто может устоять перед блеском снитча? Памятуя о хоркруксах, теперь я понимаю, что у вас тяга к побрякушкам, как у сороки.

\- При чем тут это? Просто... не знаю. Сама мысль о том, что он будет моим, наверное, и погоня, которой я отдавал все, на что был способен, пока не смыкал вокруг него пальцы... В эту минуту снитч принадлежал только мне.

Поттер поднял раскрасневшееся от усталости и холода лицо; его глаза сияли ярче, чем когда-либо. Северус заметил, что юноша кусает губу.

\- С тобой такое когда-нибудь случается, Северус? Когда кажется, будто что-то твое по праву, и ты готов на все, чтобы заполучить это?

Северус не мог оторвать взгляда от прикушенной нижней губы Поттера, от отметин, оставленных на ней зубами, от того, как юноша машинально проходится языком по чувствительной коже.

\- Я...

\- Вряд ли. Ты слишком строг к себе.

\- Я...

\- Ты ведь совсем не такой, каким тебя считают. Ты даже не такой, каким привык сам себя видеть.

\- Я...

\- По-моему, ты - гений, - выпалил Поттер, еще выше поднимая голову - так, что его губы неожиданно оказались совсем близко.

\- Поттер, - предупредил Северус, еле дыша от невероятных усилий, которые прилагал, чтобы не наклониться и поймать эти пересохшие яркие губы своими.

\- Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты это понял. Увидел, какой ты... ммфф!

Держаться не было больше сил. Северус опустил голову и заставил Поттера заткнуться самым эффективным из известных ему способов. Поцелуй был почти грубым, но вскоре стал мягче; они ласкали друг друга губами и языками, словно целовались уже тысячу раз. Северус притянул Поттера ближе, а тот обхватил руками его талию. Окружающий мир прекратил существовать.

Когда отчаянное желание было утолено, на смену ему пришли ласковые касания губ и нежные покусывания. Северус сжимал лицо Поттера ладонями, обводил контуры его скул большими пальцами.

Поттер вздохнул. Подняв дрожащие ресницы, он умоляюще уставился на зельевара.

\- Как насчет завтрашнего вечера? Поужинаем в "Петухе и ласточке?"*

\- Что?

\- Поцелуи мы уже освоили, - улыбнулся Поттер, - можно переходить к свиданиям. Ну что, согласен? Завтра?

Северус чувствовал сотрясающую тело Поттера дрожь. Кашлянув, он отвернулся.

\- Поттер...

\- Ладно, не завтра. Послезавтра?

\- Прости меня. Я... - Северус впервые не смог собраться с духом и во всем обвинить проклятие. - Прости, - повторил он.

\- Ясно, - пробормотал Поттер, прежде чем разорвать обьятие.

Потеря физического контакта шокировала Северуса. Казалось, все тепло, хранимое его телом, испарилось вмиг, оставив позади лишь пробирающий до костей холод. Непостижимая загадка, к которой у него не было ключа.

\- Вот и все, стало быть.

\- Поттер...

\- Не нужно. Пожалуйста. Оставь мне... ничего не говори, - Поттер с трудом поднялся на ноги, не глядя на него. - Я... э-э... увидимся позже. Ты в порядке?

Северусу захотелось сострить в ответ, сказать хоть что-нибудь - что угодно, - лишь бы из глаз Поттера исчезла затаившаяся там боль.

\- Торжественно клянусь не резать студентов на компоненты для зелий. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока ты мне не поможешь. Ты ведь мой личный ассистент.

Поттер фыркнул, по-прежнему глядя в сторону.

\- Когда тебя ждать? - спросил Северус.

\- Эдвин пригласил меня к себе на ужин, - пожал плечами Поттер. – Стало быть, после ужина.

В груди Северуса заклокотал гнев.

\- Он идиот. Бездарный идиот, - вырвалось у него.

Поттер рассмеялся, но не так легко и беззаботно, как раньше. Теперь его смех был горьким и холодным, и идеально подходил в качестве описания для настроения Северуса.

\- Это тебя не касается, - вновь пожал плечами юноша. Глаза его сверкнули. - Может, приглашу его в "Петуха и ласточку*". Что ты на это скажешь?

\- Говоря твоими словами, это меня не касается, - как же больно произносить такое! Северус так заскрипел зубами, что визита к зубному теперь было не миновать.

Сникнув, Поттер потупил взгляд

\- Увидимся позже, - отвернувшись, он медленно побрел к замку, глядя себе под ноги и кусая губу.

Боль в груди усилилась, проникая все глубже, тугим клубком обвилась вокруг сердца. Никогда в жизни Северус не чувствовал себя таким растерянным.


	2. Chapter 2

&&&

Они снова были вместе; из маленькой гостиной доносились приглушенные голоса. Третий раз за неделю! Вот Ролоадо неразборчиво промычал что-то. Поттер рассмеялся, как будто его собеседник был остроумнейшим человеком и отличался блестящим чувством юмора. Северус попытался не обращать на них внимания, углубясь в очередной выпуск "Дурманов и Дьявольских Дозировок".

Он как раз дочитал до самого интересного места - статьи об окислении листьев горечавки - когда смех Поттера вновь отвлек его. С треском захлопнув журнал, Северус распахнул дверь своей спальни.

\- Уже десять вечера. Самое время прощаться, Ролоадо. Поттеру пора на боковую.

Хмуря брови, Ролоадо взглянул на него поверх диванной спинки.

\- Вы совсем свихнулись? Ох, погодите. Не нужно отвечать. Не хочу подвергнуться обвинению в посягательстве на вашу свободу слова.

\- Неприлично торчать в гостях, когда на дворе ночь. Я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы удалились.

\- Мы можем уйти ко мне в спальню, если мешаем тебе, Северус, - с хитрой усмешкой предложил Поттер.

Ролоадо это предложение явно устраивало; он с завидной скоростью вскочил с дивана и расплылся в похотливой улыбке. Северус почувствовал, как в груди закипает раздражение.

\- Нет, Поттер, я хочу, чтобы ушли не «мы», а он. От вас и в спальне будет не меньше шума, а я не выношу гвалта по вечерам.

\- Ладно, - отрезал Поттер. - Эдвин, почему бы нам не вернуться к тебе? Там мы спокойно закончим нашу беседу об аэростатах.

\- Замечательно! У меня есть бутылка маггловского марочного вина, которую мы сможем распить. Сравним ее с магическими сортами?

\- Ни в коем случае, - не дав Поттеру раскрыть рот, возразил Северус. - Его уроки начинаются слишком рано и, в отличие от ваших, требуют от преподавателя способности шевелить мозгами. Я даже не говорю о том, что от первого же глотка алкоголя его вывернет прямо на ваши ботинки.

\- Неправда! Скажи ему, что это неправда! - возопил Поттер, вертя головой от Ролоадо к Северусу и обратно.

\- Позвать Флитвика, чтобы подтвердил? - предложил Северус.

\- Вот сволочь! Такое случилось всего однажды, и все из-за гоблинской дряни, которая, по словам Хагрида, на вкус была точь-в-точь как сливочное пиво.

\- Как бы то ни было, ты испортил Флитвику новые тапочки. Между прочим, он до сих пор на тебя в обиде.

\- Это правда? - спросил Ролоадо, явно не зная, смеяться ему или сочувствовать.

\- Да какая разница, - прошипел Поттер. - Иди, Эдвин. Я тебя догоню.

\- Да-да, ступайте, Ролоадо. Не забудьте, что алкоголик из Поттера никудышный. А еще подумайте о том, что я категорически отказываюсь терпеть его в состоянии похмелья. Если оно все же будет иметь место, зеленая шевелюра покажется вам божьим даром в сравнении с тем, что произойдет завтра.

Ролоадо прикрыл руками волосы, выкрашенные в слабое подобие их первоначального, каштанового цвета, и засеменил к двери.

\- Вы - мерзкий, злостный вредитель!

Северус улыбнулся самой грозной из своих улыбок.

\- Вы совершенно правы.

Ролоадо жалобно пискнул и бросился наутек.

Северус наслаждался зрелищем его сверкающих пяток, пока не услыхал яростный скрип пера по бумаге. Зельевар обернулся. Поттер строчил в тетради. Губы его были сжаты так плотно, что их почти не было видно.

\- Проклятье здесь ни при чем. Это последствия общения с Ролоадо.

\- Я так и знал, что ты притворяешься.

\- О чем ты?

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем! Последнюю пару недель у тебя все было как раньше. У нас все было как раньше. А теперь...

\- Что - теперь?

\- Теперь ты ведешь себя по-идиотски. Бросаешься на Эдвина - да и на меня - без всякой причины, - перемежая гневные слова рваными росчерками, пояснил Поттер. - Ты нас абсолютно не уважаешь. Кроме того, сегодня ты пригрозил Эдвину, что проклянешь его. Это заносится в протокол, - Поттер постучал по записям кончиком пера и захлопнул тетрадку.

\- Разумеется, я его не уважаю, и тебя не смогу, покуда ты полагаешь, будто он достоин твоего внимания. Не понимаю, что ты в нем видишь.

\- Мы друзья, Северус. Мне нет нужды что-либо в нем видеть; мы неплохо ладим, вот и все. Знаешь, а ведь меня постоянно об этом спрашивают... насчет тебя. Как я могу считать тебя своим другом? Что я в тебе вижу?

\- Как ты можешь нас сравнивать? Он хочет большего, нежели просто считаться твоим другом.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Поттер и умолк. Тишина окутала их, словно пуховое одеяло.

\- Поттер...

\- Как все это глупо, - пробормотал Поттер, поворачиваясь к двери.

Северус поймал его за руку:

\- Ты совершаешь ошибку.

\- Ну и что? Тебе до этого какое дело?

\- Я...

\- Вряд ли ты вмешивался бы, если б тоже не хотел от меня большего.

\- Ах ты, самовлюбленный маленький убл...

\- Может, тебе не по вкусу конкуренция? Держу пари, теперь ты только о том и думаешь, что рядом с Ролоадо твои шансы равны нулю.

\- Да я одолею его со связанными рук...

\- Тогда сделай это! Сделай хоть что-нибудь!

Северус не ответил. Поттер, похоже, истолковал его молчание как знак согласия.

\- Мы можем попробовать. Одно свидание! Посмотрели бы, что из этого выйдет, - на лице юноши снова появилось то выражение мольбы, которого Северус был не в силах понять.

\- Когда ты, наконец, уяснишь, дурья башка, что я проклят? Сколько можно изображать недоумение? Все это неправильно - все эти чувства. Они не могут быть настоящими.

\- Почему? Чем они тебя не устраивают? Чем я тебя не устраиваю?

\- Ты никогда не нравился мне, а только раздражал, вот чем! Ты постоянно находишься рядом - так и вырастаешь прямо из-под ног, будто полыннолистная амброзия. Обладай ты хотя бы ее целебными свойствами...

\- Значит, я тебе не нравлюсь, но целоваться со мной ты можешь, так?

\- Чтобы заткнуть тебе рот! Это все проклятие, Поттер.

\- Ага. Ты просто жалок. Отвратителен и жалок, - Поттер высвободил руку и стремительно покинул комнату, напоследок грохнув дверью.

Северусу неодолимо захотелось догнать его, затащить обратно в гостиную и хорошенько проучить, чтобы впредь не шарахал дверьми и не обзывался. Он бросил бы мальчишку на диван, взобрался сверху, отрезая пути к бегству, одной рукой пригвоздил запястья поверх головы, дабы Поттер не вздумал драться, и зацеловал до полной и окончательной потери дара речи.

Потом можно и урок хорошего поведения преподать, не жалко.

Северус зарычал сквозь зубы, когда его воображение наводнили стоны, разведенные ноги и жемчужные зубы, впивающиеся в пухлую нижнюю губу, и с трудом подавил охватившую его дрожь.

\- Возьми себя в руки, безумец, - велел он, сжимая кулаки, когда сияющее лицо и дразнящая улыбка Поттера наотрез отказались покинуть мир фантазий зельевара.

Дальше так продолжаться не могло.

&&&

Ввалившись в "Кабанью голову", Северус заказал бутылку виски и уселся за столик в глубине таверны с твердым намерением напиться до беспамятства. Поттер был настоящим ублюдком. Играл с ним в молчанку, будто дитя, даже несмотря на явные попытки Северуса восстановить мир. Шоколадный круассан, который он нарочно оставил на виду - так, чтобы голодный Поттер на него непременно наткнулся, должен был разрядить атмосферу. Но Поттер, упрямо сжав зубы и сверкая глазами, не съел ни крошки, предпочитая вместо этого строчить бесконечные доносы о жалких хитростях и взяточничестве своего подопечного. Северус ни на миг не сомневался, что без помощи Грейнджер тут не обошлось. Сколько бы ни жаловались на Поттера, сам он так и не приобрел ни малейшей склонности к кляузничеству.

Беспокоили также видения, мысли и предательские сны. Последнюю неделю Северус испытал больше оргазмов - хоть и в сольном исполнении, - чем за предыдущие десять лет. Все это было совершенно отвратительно. Теперь Поттер действительно превратился в проблему.

Зельевар почти допил третью порцию виски, когда за столик, чуть расплескав свой ядовито-розовый коктейль, присел Ролоадо. Мерзкая жидкость потекла по стенке его стакана. Северус уловил кокосовый аромат.

\- Кажется, нам нужно поговорить, - проговорил Ролоадо.

\- Убирайтесь. И гадость эту унесите. В чем провинился несчастный ром, что вы его так испоганили?

На миг зельевару показалось, что Ролоадо вот-вот уйдет, но тот не сдвинулся с места.

\- Нет уж, - ответил он, кашлянув. - Я, пожалуй, останусь.

\- Я не шутил, предупреждая, что зеленые волосы покажутся вам цветочками в сравнении с грядущим, - напомнил Северус, поглядывая на шевелюру Ролоадо. - Надо же, какого скверного качества эта коричневая краска. Ничего не прячет!

Ролоадо невольно коснулся прически, прежде чем взять себя в руки.

\- Вы - злобный, отвратительный, грубый, мелочный интриган. Ума не приложу, как другие вас терпят.

Северус отсалютовал стаканом и одним глотком допил его содержимое, а потом стукнул стеклянной емкостью о стол.

\- Учитывая, как ограничен ваш словарный запас, не советую запихивать все оскорбления в одно предложение. Какие эпитеты вы адресуете мне позже, когда беседа действительно станет интересной?

\- Прекратите, - прошипел Ролоадо. - Гарри... он... он хорошо к вам относится. Неужели это ничего для вас не значит?

\- У него совершенно нет вкуса. Вот доказательство: он утверждает, что вы ему тоже нравитесь.

\- Он - Гарри Поттер, Снейп. Лихой, юный, прекрасный герой, - с благоговением, обычно предназначенным покойным матерям, промолвил Ролоадо.

\- Интересно, сколько вы уже успели выпить?

\- Достаточно, чтобы набраться смелости для разговора с вами.

\- Какая редкость: жеманный нытик, признающий собственное малодушие!

Ролоадо зажмурился и тихо вздохнул - без сомнения, призывая на помощь свою несуществующую отвагу. Открыв глаза, он разгладил складку на мантии.

\- Неужели вы не видите, как сильно раните его своим... поведением?

\- Это его заботы, - отмахнулся Северус, подавая бармену знак принести еще выпивки. - Мне нет до него никакого дела, - слова горчили, словно чешуя пеплозмея.

\- А вот это ложь, - наклонился к нему Ролоадо. - Видите ли, наблюдая за Гарри последние три года, я, к сожалению, вынужден был наблюдать и за вами.

\- Вы мне льстите, - Северус отпил из только что принесенного стакана. - Я понятия не имею, о чем вы тут лепечете; впрочем, то же самое наверняка верно и в вашем случае. Пожалуй, в этом отношении мы, как собутыльники, вполне подходим друг другу.

\- Едва войдя в комнату, вы тотчас находите его взглядом и выясняете, чем он занимается. Если к нему кто-нибудь приблизится или, упаси Мерлин, попытается заговорить, вы тут же вклиниваетесь, отвлекая его пресными шутками и вульгарными оскорблениями. Вы и представить не в силах, что он может заинтересоваться кем-либо другим.

У Северуса сжалось сердце. Он обвел пальцем край стакана, надеясь, что промелькнувшая на его лице боль не видна Ролоадо.

\- Вы с ума сошли.

\- Ничего подобного, - фыркнул Ролоадо, допивая свое пойло.

\- Да что вы можете знать о...

\- Он точно так же смотрит на вас, знаете ли. Как меня это бесит, - пожаловался маггловед. - Каждый раз, когда он видит вас или слышит ваше имя, на его лице появляется мечтательное выражение, - Ролоадо вздохнул, скривив губы, будто отведал хины. - Надоело уже, сил нет.

Мысль о том, будто при взгляде на него, Северуса, Поттер меняется в лице, воодушевляла.

\- Это опять-таки его заботы, а не мои, - повторил зельевар; повторять уже сказанные, пусть и лживые, слова было легче, чем верить в них.

\- Выходит, вы его ненавидите? Верно?

\- Что за чепуха...

\- Тогда отпустите его. Если вам он не нужен, дайте шанс другим.

\- Например, вам?

\- Просто не вмешивайтесь. Он нравится мне, а я - ему.

\- Как это трогательно - вы до сих пор верите в сказки. Быть может, на пути домой вам встретится маггл, продающий бобовые зерна.

\- Просто оставьте его в покое, Снейп. Ради всего святого, отпустите, если он вам не нужен. Нет, не так. Отпустите, даже если он нужен вам.

Ролоадо поднялся, чуть покачнувшись. Поправив мантию, он беспокойно коснулся рукой волос. Алхимик смотрел на него с напускным безразличием.

\- Вы ужасный, грустный, злой человек.

\- Ваша наблюдательность поразительна, - кисло ответствовал Северус.

\- Если вы не освободите Гарри, он станет таким же. Неужели вам этого хочется?

К счастью, Ролоадо ушел, не дожидаясь ответа. Северус не был уверен, что смог бы подобрать правильные слова.

Схватив очередной, наполненный до краев стакан, он втайне порадовался, что сообразил заказать так много виски.

&&&

Северус уже готов был спросить себя, отчего заказал так мало виски, когда к нему подсел очередной гость. Зельевар не решался поднять глаза, опасаясь, что дополнительных сюрпризов ему уже не вынести.

\- Милостивые боги, пусть окажется, что это не благодушный призрак с вереницей поучительных отрывков из моей юности или что-нибудь в равной степени невыносимое.

\- Что ты сказал, Северус?

\- Ох. Это ты, Гораций. Какое счастье, это всего лишь ты.

Слагхорн потянулся и придвинул к себе стакан зельевара.

\- По-моему, сегодня тебе уже хватит.

\- По-моему, во всем Хогсмиде для меня выпивки не хватит, - парировал Северус, отнимая у Слагхорна стакан и одним махом осушая его.

\- Что стряслось?

\- Поттер, - прорычал Северус.

Слагхорн со вздохом обмяк в кресле.

\- Он тебя оскорбляет? Насмехается над тобой? Выплескивает на тебя горячий чай? Кричит, что добьется в суде прошения о твоей изоляции или угрожает отрезать твое... э-э... мужское достоинство?

\- Нет, ничего подо... что?

\- Ничего-ничего. Это все, видишь ли, теоретические примеры.

Северус пожал плечами.

\- Хеннесси добьется твоего увольнения, если не оставишь ее в покое, Гораций.

\- Что? Не имею ни малейшего... ты совершенно неправ насчет... О, будь все проклято. Как ты догадался?

\- Ты спятил? Или считаешь меня глупцом? Одно из двух!

\- Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

\- Проклятие, вот что. Не правда ли, это все оно?

Слагхорн покосился в сторону.

\- Да, разумеется, проклятие.

\- Проклятие, влекущее за собой все наши проблемы. Даже те, что касаются Поттера. Хотя именно он во всем виноват.

\- Пожалуйста, пообещай, что мы не лишимся преподавателя по Защите. Прошу, скажи, ведь у Совета директоров нет повода его уволить?

Северус не ответил.

\- Он совершенно безобиден, Северус. Видишь ли, он совсем как щенок: лает, но не кусается, а если и цапнет, то не больно – ведь зубы у него молочные. На большее он не способен. Ты же, напротив, одним резким словом можешь разбить человеку сердце.

Застонав, Снейп зажмурился: образы кусающего губу Поттера, тянущегося к нему за поцелуем с той самой неясной мольбой в глазах, затопили сознание зельевара.

\- Северус? Что с тобой? Хватил лишнего?

\- Нет. Нет... прости, мне нужно идти, - Северус устремился прочь из таверны, во что бы то ни стало собираясь докопаться до истины.

&&&

Скользя на каблуках, Северус влетел к себе, мысленно проклиная каждый обледенелый булыжник на мостовых проклятой деревни.

Он направился было прямиком к комнате Поттера, но застыл, услыхав, как мальчишка отвечает Ролозадо.

\- Поттер, мне сегодня не до гостей, - грозно заявил Северус, врываясь к соседу. Увиденное заставило его замереть на месте: Поттер и Ролоадо сидели рядышком на уютном диванчике. Ярость обожгла его сердце, разъедая все на своем пути, словно кислота, когда пальцы Ролоадо легко пробежались по обнаженному предплечью Поттера.

\- Явился – не запылился, - невозмутимо обратился к нему Поттер. - Ты сегодня снова от меня сбежал. Я уж думал, придется идти на поиски. Эдвину казалось, что он знает, где тебя найти.

\- Для начала, полагаю, тебе пришлось бы одеться, - зло бросил Северус, пожирая глазами домашний костюм Поттера. - И отклеить от себя этого. Что он вообще здесь делает? Убирайся из моих комнат, Ролозадо!

\- Замолчи, Северус. Между прочим, это тоже попадет в тетрадь. А он здесь по моему приглашению, - Поттер закинул ногу на ногу; мантия его чуть сползла, обнажая голые икры. - И мы просто разговаривали. Сидя на диване. Будучи полностью одетыми.

\- У тебя в спальне!

\- Ага. У меня в спальне, - Поттер склонил голову, открывая взору белое горло. - Только это ведь не твоя забота, верно?

\- Я...

\- Было бы очень неблагоразумно с твоей стороны усмотреть в этом проблему. Не так ли, Эдвин?

\- Разумеется, - поддакнул Ролоадо, улыбаясь в весь рот, как заклинатель змей. - Весьма неблагоразумно.

Продолжая смотреть на толстые, рыхлые, как воск, пальцы Ролоадо, поглаживающие руку Поттера, Северус почувствовал, как глубоко в его груди зарождается гневное рычание.

Перегнувшись через Ролоадо, Поттер потянулся за стаканом, недвусмысленно виляя задом. У Северуса пересохло во рту. Ролоадо взглянул на Поттера с похотливой усмешкой. "Ты проиграл", - одними губами шепнул он зельевару, делая характерный жест, словно уже был готов стиснуть эти восхитительные ягодицы.

Рычание, скопившееся в груди, вырвалось бешеным ревом, по пятам преследуемым Жалящим Сглазом, от которого Ролоадо взвыл и подскочил на ноги, в процессе опрокинув Поттера на пол. Северусу показалось, будто он услышал хруст и тихий, протяжный стон, но вой Ролоадо заглушил все остальные звуки вокруг.

\- Он меня проклял! Ты видел? Ох! Сейчас же прекратите это, сальный ублюдок! Запиши это в тетрадь, Гарри! Это нужно срочно записать в тетрадь!

\- Как он может записать что-либо в тетрадь, Эдвин, когда ты затоптал его насмерть! - проорал Северус, посылая в Ролоадо еще один Жалящий Сглаз. Тот скакал с ноги на ногу, хватаясь руками за чувствительное место пониже спины в попытке смягчить боль.

\- Какой из тебя волшебник? Не можешь вспомнить контр-заклятие к сглазу, который известен даже первокурсникам! Перебрал розовой дряни в "Кабаньей голове"?

\- Да как вы смеете?..

Северус не обратил на его мяуканье внимания.

\- Поттер, сейчас же вставай с пола. Места на нашей сцене достаточно лишь для одного неудавшегося актеришки, и оно уже занято Ролозадо.

\- Не смейте больше так меня называть! Гарри записал это в тетрадь. Оно в тетради!

\- К черту тетрадь, Ролоадо. Ты вполне заслуживаешь того, чтобы удостоиться такой же.

\- Что вы себе позволяете? Я так искренне сегодня с вами говорил! Вы же по-прежнему ведете себя, как буйнопомешанный.

\- Советую вам заткнуться, если не хотите онеметь с моей помощью.

Северус подтолкнул Поттера носком ботинка.

\- Поттер? Сейчас же вставай с пола!

Поттер застонал и попытался приподняться, но тут же снова рухнул на холодные плиты.

\- Поттер? - позвал Северус.

\- Больно, - прошептал тот.

\- Гарри? - воскликнул Ролоадо, опускаясь на колени рядом и протягивая к юноше руки.

\- Не вздумай к нему прикасаться. Ты его окончательно угробишь, и тогда нам всем крышка.

\- Я не... как вы можете намекать, будто... он пострадал из-за вас! Вас и ваших неуправляемых порывов!

\- Убирайся с дороги, чтобы я смог отнести его в лазарет. Ты явно его покалечил, и теперь мне в очередной раз предстоит привести его в порядок, - заявил Северус, подхватывая Поттера на руки и изумляясь, какой правильной показалась ему эта ноша.

\- Не вам, а мне, - возразил Ролоадо, стараясь вырвать Поттера из объятий Северуса. - Он все мне рассказал, между прочим. Что порой нужно уметь отпускать людей. Он наверняка говорил о вас! Я как раз собирался предложить, чтобы мы поужинали в "Петухе и ласточке", когда вы вломились сюда, вопя и швыряясь проклятиями. Но теперь даже стаж опытного мага вас не спасет.

Ролоадо дернул особенно сильно. Поттер застонал и едва не вывалился из хватки Северуса.

Мысль о том, что он потеряет Поттера, а никто иной, как Ролоадо, его найдет заставила Северуса произнести самые необыкновенные и в то же время самые глубокомысленные слова в своей жизни:

\- Не дождешься! Он - мой!

Время замерло на миг, давая Северусу шанс обдумать сказанное. Все верно! Поттер принадлежал ему - всегда и безраздельно, и будь зельевар проклят, если потеряет его сейчас, особенно когда рядом околачиваются такие подозрительные личности, как Эдвин Ролоадо. На язык так и просился очередной сглаз, но Северус сдержался. Сейчас его ждали более неотложные дела.

\- Отпустите его! Он не ваша собственность! - вопил Ролоадо, таща Поттера за руки, в то время как Северус держал юношу за талию.

\- Сию секунду убери от Поттера свои грязные лапищи.

\- Нет! Он променял вас на меня! Отдайте его мне, ублюдок!

\- Нет! Прочь!

\- Отпустите!!!

Посреди этой грызни Поттер выскользнул из их рук и грохнулся оземь, вновь стукнувшись головой о пол и на сей раз теряя сознание.

Северус, всегда гордившийся своей сообразительностью и способностью действовать быстро, подхватил мальчишку на руки и что было духу ринулся к двери.

А несчастью, Ролоадо разгадал его намерения.

\- Куда вы его тащите? Отпустите немедленно! - выкрикнул он, догоняя Северуса.

\- Долой с моего пути! В твоих услугах здесь более не нуждаются, - не оборачиваясь, огрызнулся Северус, сворачивая за угол, к лестнице.

\- Вы не можете просто так отнять его у меня! Мы с ним... Мы уже почти... А вы все испортили!

Ролоадо поравнялся с ним на ступеньках, хватая за мантию и пытаясь подставить зельевару подножку.

\- Прекрати, идиот! Ты убьешь нас обоих, и тогда не видать тебе драгоценного Поттера, как своих ушей.

Ролоадо разжал пальцы, но лишь до тех пор, пока они не достигли верхушки лестницы. Там он одним прыжком очутился подле Северуса и ухватил Поттера за руку, заставив зельевара покачнуться.

\- Какого дьявола! Ты что? - взревел тот, с трудом удержавшись на ногах и покрепче перехватывая Поттера, чтобы тот не упал снова.

\- Да разве вам можно доверить Гарри - с вашим-то проклятием! Еще, чего доброго, сбросите его в лестничный пролет, - Ролоадо отчаянно тянул Поттера за руку, с каждым рывком приближая Северуса к себе. - Отпустите его, Снейп.

Северус отпрянул и ударился спиной о стену, толкнув стоявшие у нее доспехи. Металлические латы с жутким грохотом запрыгали вниз по ступенькам. До Северуса донеслись встревоженные крики и шлепанье босых ног.

\- Смотри, что ты натворил. Теперь нам не сдобровать, - воскликнул он, отойдя от стены и поудобнее пристраивая на своем плече голову Поттера. - А теперь вон отсюда, не то пожалеешь, что родился на свет.

Шипящее проклятие просвистело мимо левого уха Северуса. Тот инстинктивно попытался пригнуться, но с Поттером на руках это было не так-то просто. Алхимик даже не мог дотянуться до палочки.

\- Ты в своем уме?! - заорал Северус, меняя тактику, и бросился на противника.

Ролоадо побледнел; рука его, сжимающая палочку, мелко задрожала.

\- Impedimenta! - скомандовал он, но проклятие, улетев далеко в сторону, хлопнулось о стену и рассеялось облачком золотистых искр.

\- Еще один фокус, и я тебя убью, - рыча, предупредил Северус.

Шарканье босых ног приближалось.

\- Pratinus Coloro! - выкрикнул Ролоадо.

Северус увернулся с пути сглаза, едва не уронив Поттера. Проклятие снова пронеслось мимо. Пригнув голову, Северус ожидал, что оно вот-вот ударится о стену, вспыхнув зеленым фейерверком, но вместо этого услыхал перепуганный девичий вопль.

Зельевар обернулся. Открывшаяся его взору картина была ужасной. Он и рта не успел открыть, как Слагхорн - а за ним, похоже, все остальное население школы - вылетели из-за поворота.

\- Что здесь, черт побери, происходит? - проревел он. - Почему Поттер без сознания? - обернувшись, Слагхорн охнул: - Что случилось с доспехами? Это же подарок выпускников 1652 года! Они стояли тут еще до первой войны гоблинов!

Но именно рыдания первокурсницы-хаффлпаффки переполнили чашу его терпения.

\- Что за... почему у этой девочки зеленые волосы?!!

&&&

Они сидели в кабинете Слагхорна, уставившись в пол, пока президент Совета директоров Хогвартса Бертран Мактавиш гневно разглагольствовал об упадке моральных ценностей в современной системе школьного образования. Поттер, которого недавно выпустили из лазарета, все еще был одет в больничный халат и тапочки.

\- Значит, что мы имеем, - подытожил Мактавиш. - Три дня назад школьный коридор был разрушен, бесценный комплект доспехов - подарок ассоциации выпускников Хогвартса - непоправимо испорчен, преподаватель получил сотрясение мозга, а ученица стала жертвой проклятия, навсегда выкрасившего ее волосы в зеленый цвет, - Мактавиш забарабанил пальцами по спинке кресла. - Я хочу знать, как, черт побери, все это произошло.

\- Они всего лишь хотели немного поразв...

\- Помолчи, Гораций. Твоими медовыми речами меня в этот раз не улестишь. Мне придется держать ответ перед школьниками и их родителями. Милостивые боги, отчего все они не сироты, как Поттер? Тогда не пришлось бы заниматься подобными глупостями.

\- Эй!- возмутился Поттер.

Северус молчал, не поднимая глаз и опасаясь, что вымолви он хоть слово - взгляни он на Поттера – то потеряет последние крупицы самообладания.

\- Кто-нибудь из вас собирается признаваться? - спросил Мактавиш.

Поттер и Ролоадо уныло пялились в противоположные углы кабинета, а Слагхорн манерно вздыхал.

\- Прекрасно. В таком случае я сам изложу суть дела. В центре событий мы имеем Снейпа. Вы напали на двух преподавателей, сломали неоценимые по исторической ценности боевые доспехи и прокляли беззащитную девочку. Я думаю, modus operandi налицо. Что вы на это скажете?

\- Ничего подобного он не делал, - выразительно проговорил Поттер, краснея от напряжения.

\- Вам откуда знать? Вы вообще валялись в обмороке, - отмахнулся Мактавиш. - Соберись он сбросить вас с Астрономической башни, вы бы и об этом не узнали. А ведь он, смею напомнить, и раньше вытворял подобное.

\- Да как вы можете?! - прорычал Поттер, пытаясь подняться - вне всякого сомнения, чтобы ляпнуть какую-нибудь глупость, неминуемо повлекущую за собой увольнение.

\- Умолкни, Поттер. Я предпочитаю, чтобы в мою защиту высказывались люди сведущие.

Несчастнее теперешнего выражения лица Поттера Северус не видел даже у побитой собаки. Отвернувшись, Снейп изобразил равнодушие. Возможно, Ролоадо прав. Лучше будет, если зельевар оставит Поттера в покое.

\- Проклятия выпустил Ролоадо, - напомнил Слагхорн, переводя взгляд с одного преподавателя на другого.

\- Только потому, что мерзавец меня спровоцировал! Он украл Гарри! - завизжал Ролоадо.

\- Довольно! - взревел Мактавиш, растирая ладонью затылок. - Я испытываю огромное искушение уволить всю вашу банду. Времена меняются, знаете ли. Я теперь вынужден отчитываться за свои поступки, а посему, профессор Снейп, я приказываю освободить вашу должность и комнаты. Более того, школа не примет никакого участия в вашей защите и не станет возражать, если родители девочки из Хаффлпаффа или ассоциация выпускников Хогвартса решат подать на вас в суд.

\- Скатертью дорога, - ухмыльнулся Ролоадо, пока Слагхорн мямлил что-то о дозволенностях, которыми пользовались пораженные проклятием и прочую чепуху. Северус вздохнул и поднялся на ноги.

\- Это все из-за меня!

Все уставились на Поттера - в том числе и Северус. Что задумал этот болван?

\- Что вы сказали? - переспросил Мактавиш.

Поттер облизнул губы и покосился на Северуса.

\- Я сказал... это все из-за меня. Его нельзя ни уволить, ни посадить в Азкабан, ничего с ним нельзя сделать. Во всем виноват я. Я... умышленно провоцировал его. Я... знал о проклятии и нарочно... э-э... притеснял и оскорблял его. Я во всем виноват.

Мактавиш ахнул, а Ролоадо едва не свалился со стула. Северус опустился в кресло, выпрямив спину. В сердце вспыхнуло что-то яркое и пронзительное.

Слагхорн в отчаянии взглянул на него, а потом обратился к Поттеру:

\- Послушай меня, Гарри. Этого не может быть. Ты не тот человек, чтобы совершать преступления, - Слагхорн нервно хихикнул. - Э-э... верно? Гарри? Ты просто шутишь, не так ли?

\- Нет. Простите, господин директор. Видите ли... э-э... я хочу сказать... да. Все верно. На самом деле... вот что, я лучше с самого начала начну. Понимаете, я уже много лет ненавижу профессора Снейпа. И я... я привлек его... - Поттер помахал руками в воздухе, будто крыльями забил, - ...завлек его...

\- Чем? Своей пародией селезня? - поинтересовался Мактавиш.

Фыркнув, Поттер закатил глаза.

\- Завлек его обманом, я имел в виду. Я хитростью заманил его в ловушку. Хотел заставить сходить с ума от ревности к... ну, вот к Эдвину. А потом стало известно о проклятии, и я подумал - если его достаточно расшевелить, он сам всю работу и сделает. Добьется, чтобы его отсюда вышвырнули. Но все, сами видите, зашло слишком далеко, так что не нужно винить его в том, что изначально было моим планом, - Поттер взволнованно сглотнул. - В особенности учитывая его... состояние здоровья, - выдавил он последние слова, словно те душили его изнутри. Он снова украдкой посмотрел на Северуса, на сей раз ища что-то в лице зельевара.

\- Ты... ты меня использовал? - пискнул Ролоадо, вскакивая с кресла и тыча в Поттера трясущимся пальцем.

Поттер кивнул.

\- Прости, пожалуйста, - прошептал он. Северус знал, что мальчишка говорит искренне. Зельевар знал каждую интонацию голоса Поттера, каждый оттенок и модуляцию, понимал каждый вдох и выдох.

\- Чушь собачья! Если это правда, получается, ты заставил меня проклясть ту девочку из Хаффлпаффа? - завизжал Ролоадо.

Поттер вызывающе вскинул голову; в его глазах горел знакомый Северусу огонь, а на губах играла кривая улыбка, говорящая о том, что Ролоадо сейчас достанется на орехи. Но миг спустя Поттер взглянул на Северуса, и лицо его вновь приняло бесстрастное выражение.

\- Выходит, так, - ответил он дрожащим голосом, пожимая плечами.

Северус изумленно вскинул брови, Мактавиш присвистнул, а Слагхорн со стоном откинулся в кресле - единственном, что удерживало его в относительно вертикальном положении. Зельевар понял: Поттер пытается его выгородить. Этот дурачок хочет его спасти!

Ролоадо хлопал ресницами, пребывая в полуобморочном состоянии. Он явно не ожидал, что Поттер сознается во всех смертных грехах.

\- Но, Гарри, этого не может... постойте, это из-за сотрясения! Ведь правда? У тебя сотрясение мозга, и поэтому ты городишь невесть что!

\- Нет у меня никакого сотрясения, - рявкнул Поттер, ерзая на стуле, как перевозбужденный лазиль.

Слагхорн, чуть приободрившийся, когда Ролоадо выдвинул теорию о сотрясении, снова обмяк.

\- Придется его уволить, - сказал Мактавиш.

Поттер побледнел.

\- Но, Бертран, неужели это настолько...

\- Мне понятно твое беспокойство, Гораций, но его необходимо уволить. Подобное поведение непозволительно! Я не допущу этого! Ты хотя бы смутно представляешь себе, как трудно отвечать на вопросы о мерах безопасности, принятых в этой школе? Представляешь?!

Слагхорн махнул рукой, отметая обвинения Мактавиша.

\- Честное слово, парочка мелких инцидентов, и школа уже считается смертельной ловушкой.

\- Парочка... мелких... Да того же Поттера в двенадцать лет чуть не сожрал василиск! - задыхаясь от возмущения, прошипел Мактавиш. - А теперь бедная девочка из Хаффлпаффа всю жизнь обречена носить зеленую шевелюру!

\- Но, Бертран...

\- Ничего, - перебил директора Поттер, нетвердо поднимаясь на ноги. - Я... пойду, упакую вещи. Думаю, к ужину управлюсь. Мне ведь будет позволено забрать личное имущество?

Слагхорн снова обреченно застонал.

\- Контракт, Гарри. Контракт... - провыл он.

Северус позабыл о контракте - он забыл обо всем на свете, видя, как Поттер грудью бросается на свой гриффиндорский меч, чтобы спасти его. Мальчишка собирался пожертвовать ради Северуса всем. На миг зельевар позабыл, что нужно дышать, когда ему открылось невероятное. Раньше никто... никто...

\- Да, но ведь речь шла только о банковских счетах и...

\- Абсолютно все, мальчик мой. В контракт включено абсолютно все.

Казалось, Поттер сейчас потеряет сознание.

\- Что ж, тогда я... э-э... пойду, - пролепетал он и трансфигурировал свои тапочки в кеды. Помолчав немного, юноша добавил: - Так с профессором Снейпом ничего не случится, верно?

\- Ему назначат нового ассистента и, вероятно, заставят взять небольшой отпуск за свой счет, но в целом вы правы - его карьере ничего не угрожает.

Кивнув, Поттер собрался уходить. Навсегда. Ужас шквалом обрушился на Северуса. Поттер уходит! Зельевар никогда больше не сможет наговорить ему гадостей. Никогда не выдумает вместе с ним очередную язвительную кличку для коллеги, не выпьет виски, не получит шанса поворчать об ужасном состоянии одежды и волос мальчишки. Поттер уходит, но жизни без него Северус не может себе представить. Да и не хочет. Зачем она ему, такая жизнь?

\- Постойте! - крикнул он, когда Поттер уже открыл дверь.

Все обернулись к нему, но Северус не видел ничего, кроме надежды в зеленых глазах Поттера. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы тот натворил глупостей. Зельевар принялся лихорадочно размышлять.

\- Две недели назад он резал полынь и, нечаянно оцарапавшись, забрызгал все вокруг кровью. Зелье было безвозвратно испорчено.

\- Вряд ли нам нужны дополнительные причины, чтобы уволить его, Снейп, - заметил Мактавиш.

\- Нет, вы меня неверно поняли. Этому растяпе понадобилась помощь, чтобы залечить ранку, и он... он коснулся царапины на моей руке, полученной минутой раньше, когда его чихание и отвратительно шумное сопение заставило меня отвлечься и порезаться.

Мактавиш постучал костяшками пальцев по виску, а потом по подлокотнику кресла.

\- Что здесь происходит? Все поголовно спятили!

\- Простите, господин попечитель, но я только что осознал, что Поттер тоже болен. Теперь он страдает от того же ужасного недуга, с которым вот уже несколько месяцев храбро боремся директор Слагхорн и я.

Слагхорн свалился со своего жабьего трона с шумным оханьем.

\- Что вы мне тут зубы заговариваете? - разозлился Мактавиш; в ответ Ролоадо закричал что-то бессмысленное, а Поттер бросил на Северуса такой пылкий взгляд, что зельевар побоялся растаять на месте, словно эскимо. И растаял бы - при условии, что Поттер согласится слизнуть образовавшуюся лужицу.

\- Это проклятие... Директор Слагхорн, между прочим, весьма заслуженный зельевар. Вы не читали его захватывающую статью о распознании шерсти единорогов в сложных субстанциях? Просто, как все гениальное.

\- Снейп!

\- Да-да. Простите, господин попечитель. Мы с директором ежедневно занимаемся исследованием этого проклятия.

Северус выразительно взглянул на Слагхорна - такому взгляду каждый слизеринец учится в первый же день своего появления в подземельях. Слагхорн ответил, украдкой подергав себя за левое ухо.

\- Совершенно верно. Я едва не забыл об этом - столько всего случилось, - проквакал он. - Удивительное открытие, Мактавиш. Судя по всему, проклятие передается во время обмена телесной жидкостью - кровью, в данном случае. То, чему в ином случае не придали бы значения, понесло за собой трагические последствия для несчастного профессора Поттера, - сжав кулаки, Слагхорн покачал головой. - Бедняжка, теперь он тоже проклят!

Мактавиш несколько раз моргнул, сунул руку в карман и вытащил из него старомодный носовой платок.

\- Милостивые боги, оно еще и заразно... - пробормотал он, прикрывая платком рот.

Ролоадо взвизгнул и полез за собственным платком, хотя и не преминул подозрительно взглянуть на Северуса.

\- С вашим проклятием сплошные проблемы, - пожаловался Мактавиш; его платок раздувался с каждой произнесенной согласной. - ЗОПМИВС, к вашему сведению, всего лишь допускает небольшие вольности, а не служит пострадавшим неограниченной защитой. Если ваша троица планирует и дальше гробить бесценные артефакты, проклинать малолеток и разгуливать перед слизеринской квиддичной командой в дамском кружевном белье...

\- Это еще доказать надо! - вмешался Слагхорн.

\- ...не говоря уже о том, чтобы хитростью вовлекать в низменные связи, я вас всех уволю - Поттером не ограничусь!

Плечи Поттера поникли, а Слагхорн запричитал о всеобщей несправедливости. Мальчишка улыбнулся Северусу - той самой грустной улыбкой, от которой в уголках его абсурдно восхитительных глаз собирались морщинки.

\- Вот и все, - сказал он, поворачиваясь к двери.

\- Постойте! - снова закричал Снейп.

Мактавиш приглушенно выругался, раздув свой платок.

\- Что там еще, Снейп?

Мысли Северуса мчались с невероятной скоростью. Он не мог отпустить Поттера.

\- Секс! - выпалил он.

Ответом на это заявление была изумленная тишина.

Мактавиш выронил платок и с опаской вытаращился на Северуса.

\- Это из-за проклятия он все время так неожиданно вопит?

\- Ритуал магии секса! - поддержал зельевара Слагхорн.

Мактавиш поглядел на Слагхорна, даже не пытаясь скрыть презрение.

\- Я... мы... существует древний магический ритуал, ключевым моментом которого является секс - только он может уничтожить последствия проклятия. Мы недавно его обнаружили. Э-э... прямо перед прискорбным инцидентом в южном коридоре, - сообщил Слагхорн.

Северус с готовностью подхватил:

\- Именно; видите ли, директор и я задались вопросом о вероятности заражения болезнью, равно как и о том, почему проклятие выражается в столь... романтических поступках. После длительных поисков мы отыскали старинный ритуал магии секса, который нейтрализует темные чары.

Мактавиш чуть наклонился, глядя на Северуса сверху вниз.

\- Какой именно? И, прежде чем отвечать, Снейп, будьте любезны припомнить, что история магии секса была моей специальностью во время первой войны.

Северус подавил внезапную дрожь.

\- Э-э... ритуал Аркадо-рондо-ардондо.

\- Никогда о таком не слыхал, - фыркнул Мактавиш.

\- Разумеется, не слыхали, - утешил его Слагхорн. - Он невероятно старый. Нам чертовски посчастливилось отыскать его.

\- Большая часть моей библиотеки отведена книгам о магии секса, джентльмены, и ни в одной из них не упоминается ритуал Аркарондо... ар... ар... дондо. И потом - все заклинания, включающие в себя половой акт, стары, как мир! Как по-вашему, почему еще в наше время людям удается избежать ответственности за их проведение? - Мактавиш вновь постучал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. - Все это прецедент, не более. Так что, если позволите, мне нужно подготовить заявление об увольнении для Поттера.

Мактавиш встал, собираясь уходить. Северус почувствовал, как его будущее безвозвратно ускользает вместе с попечителем.

\- Погодите! Серпентарго!

Фортуна меняла фаворитов с невиданной скоростью. Поттер. Северус узнал бы этот сладкозвучный, нежный голос в любой толпе.

\- Какого дьявола? - спросил Мактавиш. - И перестаньте орать! У меня уже голова раскалывается.

\- Простите, сэр. Книга - та, о древней магии секса - э-э, она написана на серпентарго. Вот почему... вот почему вы о ней не слыхали. Сэр.

Жизнь была прекрасна и удивительна.

Мактавиш вернулся в свое кресло.

\- Что именно вы хотите сказать?

\- Я... я помогал профессору Снейпу и господину директору, сэр, в... э-э... неутомимых поисках лекарства от проклятия, поразившего их... э-э... столь несправедливо, - на этом месте Поттер задумался.

\- И что же? - поторопил его Мактавиш.

Поттер озадаченно взглянул на него. О, нет. Только не это недоуменное выражение. Что угодно, только не это!

\- Что? - переспросил он.

\- Да, что?

\- А, ну да. Видите ли, этот... э-э... древний текст, который мы... я нашел, был написан на серпентарго.

\- Да, это вы уже говорили.

\- Верно! Верно. Я... э-э... его нашел. Там, в Тайной Комнате. Позади нее отыскалась секретная библиотека Салазара Слизерина.

"Черт возьми, ври, да не завирайся! Мактавиш ни за что не поверит такой откровенной чуши!" - подумал Северус.

Мактавиш откинулся на спинку кресла, широко раскрыв глаза.

\- Я всегда подозревал, что он оставил где-нибудь в школе библиотеку, полную таинств и старинных заклятий. Продолжайте, мой мальчик. Расскажите мне все без утайки.

Похоже, Северус недооценивал Мактавиша.

\- Ну, на одной из стен там высечена огромная змея. Мне почудилось... нет, у меня появилось предчувствие, будто за ней что-то есть.

Поттер отошел от двери, сверкая глазами и время от времени подтверждая свои слова взмахом рук. Он был прекрасен - чертовски прекрасен, и красноречив во лжи, аки змея. Северус мог бы сутками напролет слушать, как мальчишка врет.

\- И тогда я влез в змеиную пасть, а наружу вывалился в темной комнате.

Мактавиш потянулся к нему, заворожено внимая каждому слову.

\- Когда я попытался зажечь свет, Люмос не сработал. У меня появилось... э-э... еще одно предчувствие: я сосредоточился на картине с изображением змеи и произнес свою просьбу на серпентарго. В тот же миг огонь с ревом загорелся в самом громадном камине из всех, которые я когда-либо видел. Комната оказалась забита книгами. Я вытянул руку, словно плут... я хотел сказать, прут лозы, и пошел вперед.

\- А дальше? - спросил Мактавиш, притоптывая от нетерпения. Слагхорн закивал: рассказ произвел впечатление и на него.

\- Я почувствовал, что меня тянет к определенной книге. Та сама влетела в мою ладонь и открылась на странице с описанием ритуала. Я ее прочитал. Бегло. И понял, что именно этот ритуал разыскивали профессор Снейп и господин директор Слагхорн.

Тут Поттер, похоже, совсем пал духом.

\- Что такое, мой мальчик? Что случилось? - забеспокоился Мактавиш.

\- Просто... тут-то все самое ужасное и началось.

Слагхорн охнул, не в силах сдержаться. Даже Северусу стало интересно, что будет дальше.

\- Что случилось? - повторил Мактавиш.

\- Разумеется, я прихватил книгу с собой. Но когда я пролез наружу сквозь змеиную пасть, стена обрушилась и погребла библиотеку под обломками.

Изумительный, коварный мальчишка. В эту минуту Северус хотел Поттера так сильно, как никого в своей долгой жизни.

\- Проклятье! - воскликнул Мактавиш. - Все это время она находилась здесь! Быть может, нам удастся устроить благотворительную распродажу и собрать деньги на экскавацию.

Северус и Поттер хитро переглянулись.

\- Что ж, по крайней мере, у нас есть книга. Ступайте, принесите ее. Хотелось бы на нее взглянуть.

Поттер выпучил глаза и разинул рот.

\- Боюсь, что книга рассыпалась в прах, - подал голос Слагхорн, пока Поттер шлепал губами, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. - Так не повезло. К счастью, мы успели прочесть и запомнить ритуал до того, как страницы книги превратились в пыль.

Поведение Мактавиша полностью изменилось. Он в ярости оглядел присутствующих.

\- Рассыпалась, говоришь? Как это вовремя произошло, - он поднялся на ноги. - Если у вас ко мне все, я займусь бумагами.

\- Но, Бертран... - начал Слагхорн, вставая вслед за ним.

\- Гораций, я не могу поверить, что ты участвуешь в этом фарсе. Прости, старик, но времена уже не те. Подобные махинации вам больше не пройдут. Мне пора.

Мактавиш повернулся к выходу.

\- Подождите! Это правда.

Все уставились на Ролоадо.

\- Что ты сказал? - спросил Северус прежде, чем смог удержаться.

\- Это правда, господин попечитель. Я видел эту книгу. Я нашел Гарри - он без чувств лежал в коридоре, сжимая в руке томик со странными, витиеватыми буквами. Он... прости, Гарри, я знаю, что ты хотел сохранить это в тайне, но я обязан рассказать...

\- Ну, давай, - согласился Гарри, ерзая на стуле.

\- Он был окровавлен и избит. По измазанным сажей щекам катились хрустальные слезы. Он бредил, шепча о магических ритуалах. Наклонившись, я почувствовал исходящие от него волны сильнейшего жара. Магическая лихорадка - несомненно, подхваченная во время побега из Тайной Комнаты! Я поднял его на руки и тотчас отнес в свои покои, надеясь сбить температуру.

\- Милостивые боги, это просто приключенческий роман какой-то! Продолжайте, продолжайте! Что вы увидели? Какие еще ритуалы были описаны в книге?

Ролоадо робко пожал плечами.

\- Простите, сэр. Я... - повернув голову, он посмотрел Гарри в глаза. - Я больше беспокоился о Гарри. В моих мыслях он всегда на первом месте.

Что-то неуловимое промелькнуло между Ролоадо и Поттером, и так же быстро угасло. Гарри улыбнулся, и Ролоадо кивнул в ответ.

Маггловед вновь обернулся к Мактавишу.

\- Сами видите, сэр, ритуал на самом деле существует. Проклятие можно... э-э... излечить, как и утверждают директор Слагхорн и... профессор Снейп.

\- Вы уверены, профессор Ролоадо? Если потребуется, подтвердите ли вы свои слова под присягой?

Ролоадо проглотил застрявший в горле ком.

\- Д-да, сэр. Без всякого сомнения.

Мактавиш смерил Ролоадо оценивающим взглядом и вздохнул.

\- Теперь, полагаю, вы потребуете награду за то, что спасли Поттеру жизнь? Медаль "За Особые Заслуги Перед Школой"?

Ролоадо просиял.

\- Как вы добры, господин Мактавиш, - он на миг задумался. – Это та самая медаль, что идет в комплекте с оплаченным отпуском? На Таити?

\- Не испытывайте судьбу, сэр.

\- Конечно. Прошу меня простить.

\- Что ж, - объявил Мактавиш, поворачиваясь лицом к собравшимся, - это все объясняет. Боги, с какой скоростью здесь продвигаются события. Удивительно, как вы за всем поспеваете.

\- Боюсь, что большинство вещей – насколько непостижимыми бы они не казались – не меняются, - заметил Ролоадо. – Прошу меня простить, но, кажется, я здесь больше не нужен.

Глядя вслед удаляющемуся Ролоадо, Северус беззвучно отдал ему честь. Среди воров порой действительно встречались благородные люди.

Мактавиш шумно выдохнул.

\- Был ли здесь хоть один год, когда все шло как по маслу?

\- Ох, Бертран, это ведь волшебная школа. Без пары-тройки происшествий не обходится, - весело усмехнувшись, ответил Слагхорн.

Мактавиш фыркнул.

\- И вы уверены, что этот ритуал сработает?

\- Совершенно уверен, - отчеканил Северус. – Когда все закончится, мы с Поттером будем как новенькие.

Мактавиш кивнул.

\- А как же Гораций? Ему-то как вылечиться? – он повернулся к директору. – Разве ты не упоминал раньше, что несколько дней назад на пару со своим ассистентом он застрял в кустах ежевики? Вам обоим еще потом пришлось идти в лазарет? Неужели вы ни разу друг к другу не прикоснулись?

Слагхорн смертельно побледнел.

\- Хагрид? Ты предлагаешь, чтобы я и... Хагрид? – простонал он.

\- Возьми себя в руки, старик! Это древний ритуал, а не оргия, или как их там молодежь сейчас называет?

Слагхорн издал придушенный писк. Губы его посинели. Северус решил избавить его от мучений.

\- Я видел отчет об... э-э... инциденте с ежевикой. Соприкосновений меж ними не было – из тех, что передали бы проклятие.

\- Жаль, - отозвался Мактавиш.

Судя по выражению лица, Слагхорн был готов целовать Северусу ноги. Отогнав появившееся было желание позволить ему это, зельевар вспомнил, что сейчас ему предстояло куда более приятное занятие.

\- Кажется, - торопливо сообщил он, - несколько недель тому назад произошло событие, в котором участвовала мисс Хеннесси.

\- Во время которого она могла заразиться? – уточнил Мактавиш.

\- Да. Именно. Неужели вы не помните, господин директор?

\- Что? Ах, да, конечно, - расплылся в блаженной улыбке Слагхорн. – Она совершенно... э-э... случайно плеснула в меня горячим чаем, а я укололся десертной вилочкой. Дальнейшая череда событий, по сути, роли не играет – так, мелочи, не больше, но впоследствии она поскользнулась на разлитом чае и разбила коленку. Разумеется, я помог ей подняться и, должно быть, коснулся ушиба оцарапанным пальцем.

Мактавиш закатил глаза.

\- За это она наверняка потребует телескопы, разговорами о которых не дает мне покоя вот уже сколько месяцев, - он смерил Слагхорна оценивающим взглядом. – Не говоря уже о прибавке к зарплате. Хорошо, джентльмены. Даю вам два дня, чтобы со всем разобраться. Снейп и Поттер, советую тотчас подготовить комнату для ритуала и не откладывать дело в долгий ящик. Будет лучше, если вы покончите с этим до ужина, чтобы я мог сообщить родителям юной хаффлпаффки добрые вести.

\- Как вам будет угодно, господин попечитель, - Северус грациозно поднялся на ноги, отказываясь отвечать на ошалелую ухмылку, с которой смотрел на него Поттер.

\- Несколько советов, если позволите старику с богатым опытом, - предложил Мактавиш, хлопая Северуса по плечу и ведя его к Поттеру.

\- Разумеется.

\- Во-первых, используйте только морскую соль – йодизированная не так хорошо помогает сохранить вожделение. Конечно, смазка необходима, но держитесь подальше от тех сортов, что имеют медовый привкус: последствия бывают ужасны, особенно если в ритуале использовать Кинбуку или прочие элементы садомазохизма. Маггловские методы очищения пассивного партнера весьма эффективны, а, если верить некоторым, еще и приятны. Не гнушайтесь ими, даже если не испытываете особого уважения к магглам. И последнее – не соблазнитесь на дорогую огранку ритуальных ножей. Старый добрый топор мясника дает такие же результаты, да к тому же будет поострее.

Поттеру, похоже, снова стало нехорошо.

\- Мы учтем ваши наставления, - пообещал Северус. Обхватив Поттера за плечи, он прижал мальчишку к себе. – За мной, Поттер. Нас ждет ритуальная комната.

&&&

Поттер очень старался не отставать от Северуса, стремительно шагающего по направлению к их комнатам.

\- Северус, подожди.

\- Что такое, Поттер? У нас сегодня много дел.

\- Кстати, о делах: мы и правда... то есть, я хочу сказать... мы в самом деле займемся сексом?

Северус резко повернулся к Поттеру:

\- Неужели я похож на человека, который может позволить себе отказаться от приглашения заняться сексом?

Несколько секунд Поттер размышлял, закусив нижнюю губу.

\- Подозреваю, что на этот вопрос мне лучше не отвечать.

\- Умница, - похвалил Северус и, развернувшись, продолжил путь.

\- А как насчет... всего остального? Мы ведь не станем... В смысле, ты же не собираешься нарезать меня ломтиками, правда? Мы как-нибудь обойдемся без ритуальных ножей?

Северус снова остановился и оглянулся к юноше.

\- Можем воспользоваться и ими - но только если ты очень, очень вежливо об этом попросишь.

Глаза Поттера стали шире улыбки Северуса. Зельевар толкнул мальчишку к стене и прикусив нежную кожу на его шее, принялся ласкать тотчас появившуюся метку языком до тех пор, пока Поттер не залепетал что-то нечленораздельное.

Молодой человек блаженно вздохнул.

\- Я знал! Я знал, что оно того стоило! С самого начала знал, - прошептал он, словно говорил сам с собой.

\- Вот как? А ведь ты вполне мог бы попасть впросак. С Мактавишем нам крупно повезло. Когда все закончится, мы должны будем серьезно поговорить.

\- Серьезно, говоришь?

\- Очень. Видишь ли, я предпочитаю, чтобы мой партнер обладал хотя бы небольшой толикой самосохранения. Мне вовсе не хочется день и ночь бегать по замку, выдергивая тебя из-под криво пущенных проклятий и предотвращая порывы променять содержимое твоих банковских счетов на всякие мелочи или нарваться на увольнение.

\- Ты - не мелочь, Северус. Я никогда так не думал.

От подступившего к горлу дурацкого кома заслезились глаза. Северусу пришлось отвернуться.

\- Как бы то ни было, теперь будь добр ко мне прислушиваться. Если тебя уволят, что станет со мной? Мне некого будет трахать.

Искристый смех Поттера эхом раскатился по коридору, согревая озябшего зельевара.

\- Такого мы не допустим, верно? - уточнил Поттер, легко проведя пальцами по руке Северуса.

\- Ни за что.

\- И все-таки хороший стимул еще никому не шел во вред.

Уголки губ Северуса изогнулись в усмешке.

\- Похоже, ты очень восприимчив к моему положительному влиянию.

\- Хм, - неопределенно отозвался Поттер и коснулся губ Северуса своими.

\- Чем же тебя соблазнить? – задумчиво поинтересовался Северус.

Поттер снова прижался к его губам.

\- Угадай.

Северус накрыл губы Поттера своими. Мальчишка застонал, притягивая его ближе и так же рьяно целуя в ответ.

\- Этого хватит? - шепнул Северус, отстраняясь, но не отпустив Поттера.

\- Назовем это небольшим авансом.

\- Жадный чертенок, ты хочешь большего?

\- Гораздо большего!

\- С тобой сложно торговаться, Поттер, но я утешусь мыслью, что прибыль стоит вложенного в дело капитала.

Поттер повел бедрами, прижимаясь возбужденным членом к паху Северуса.

\- Это еще далеко не жадность. А я, сразу предупреждаю, очень жадный и требовательный человек, - он снова качнул бедрами и потянул Северуса на себя.

По позвоночнику пробежала сладкая дрожь. Зельевар застонал.

\- Еще бы. Иначе и быть не могло. Я тоже не прочь кое-что от тебя потребовать.

\- Хочется надеяться... черт, Северус... главное, продолжай в том же духе.

Северус неохотно отступил, с изумлением обнаружив, что едва дышит от нахлынувшего возбуждения.

\- Если не хочешь завершить «ритуал» в коридоре, полагаю, нам стоит возвратиться к себе.

\- И заняться сексом? Прямо сейчас? И потом тоже? И всегда?

\- Да, Поттер. Что именно в слове "партнер" тебе... впрочем, неважно.

\- Здорово, - прошептал Поттер. Северус не мог с ним не согласиться.

&&&

Как выяснилось, Северус питал слабость к своевольной, буйной шевелюре Поттера. Волосы были идеальной длины, чтобы зельевар мог пропускать их сквозь пальцы, входя в тело юного любовника.

А то, что Гарри ничего не видел без очков, было просто замечательно. Поттер смотрел на Северуса затуманившимся взглядом и нежно улыбался, словно видел его не глазами, а сердцем.

Но лучшим из всех качеств Поттера было то, что любовью он занимался молча. Только резко вдыхал, когда Северус касался чувствительных точек, часто дышал, чувствуя приближение оргазма, и медленно выдыхал, когда зельевар врывался в него. Каждый звук, изданный им, был намного выразительнее и содержал больше нюансов, чем любые слова.

И когда Поттер, раскинув руки, падал на простыни - взмокший, раскрасневшийся от наслаждения, - Северус с готовностью признавал его совершенство. Не нужно было никакого проклятия, чтобы разглядеть эту безупречную красоту.

\- Повторим? - хрипло предложил юноша.

\- Да кто я, по-твоему? Сверхчеловек какой-то?

\- Ты - сексуально озабоченный мужчина. Совсем как я.

\- Дерзкий мальчишка.

Поттер перевернулся на живот.

\- Допустим, - отозвался он, глядя через плечо. - Что ты теперь предпримешь?

\- Проучу тебя как следует.

\- Обещаешь? - облизнул губы Поттер.

Северус забрался в постель. Он всегда выполнял свои обещания.

&&&

\- Ты по-прежнему считаешь, что тебя прокляли? - спросил Поттер, прильнув к Северусу.

Зельевар на миг перестал гладить непослушные волосы.

\- Считаю.

Поттер вздохнул.

\- Но проклятие оказалось несколько иного рода, чем то, о котором я говорил раньше.

\- Вот как? - поднял глаза юноша.

\- Да; видишь ли, это ты меня проклял.

\- Да я никогда ничего подобно... - начал было Поттер, пытаясь сесть.

Северус прижал его к себе и поцелуем заставил умолкнуть.

\- Закончил? - полюбопытствовал он некоторое время спустя.

\- Я не проклинал тебя.

\- Напротив. Видишь ли, ты заразил меня своим невыносимым оптимизмом и неизменной привязанностью, - зельевар помолчал. - Подозреваю, что теперь я болен до конца своих дней.

Упрекая себя за сорвавшееся с языка откровение, Северус запоздало попытался исправить ситуацию:

\- Или, по крайней мере, очень надолго. Впрочем, возможно...

Северус выгнулся, едва не упав с постели, когда Поттер обхватил ладонью его член, одновременно сжав зубы на тугом соске.

\- Маленькое чудовище, - выдохнул зельевар. - Придется преподать тебе урок этикета. Раз уж первый не пошел на пользу...

\- Попробуй, - согласился Поттер, не переставая дразнить сосок. - Подозреваю, на мое обучение тебе потребуется немало времени - я ведь известный тугодум.

Рассмеявшись, Северус перевернул юношу на спину, чтобы начать урок с практического занятия по постельному декоруму.

Сомнений не оставалось - он был проклят. От проклятия Поттером было поистине невозможно избавиться.

Северус искренне надеялся, что оно неизлечимо.

**Author's Note:**

> * речь идет о том, как звучит фамилия врача, намекая либо на сливки, либо на... другие субстанции.  
> * название таверны на английском - the Cock and Swallow являет собой игру слов и помимо "Петух и ласточка" означает "член и глотай"


End file.
